Mon sang dans ses veines
by Ryu Sparrow
Summary: Apres ses aventures au bout du monde, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow decouvre, bien malgré lui, qu'il est pere......d'une fille.....cette fic fera des petits clins d'oeil à ma precedente fic la promesse faite à son passé
1. intro

_Titre :_ Mon sang dans ses veines

_Auteur _: Ryu Sparrow

_Disclaimer_ : les persos de Pirates des Caraïbes appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, mais en aucun cas à moi (dommage) seule Emily est ma propriété.

_Introduction :_

_Il sourit à la jeune femme, caressant doucement sa joue. Il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il la basculait sur le lit._

_Elle lui rendit son sourire, le contempla et lui demanda dans un murmure : fille ou garçon ?_

_Il la regarda alors d'un air étonné, abasourdi pas sa question si soudaine et plutôt déconcertante. Voila quelques mois qu'il avait posé ses bagages sur cette île et qu'il partageait désormais sa vie, mais jamais cette question n'avait été abordée, et à vrai dire il ne se l'était jamais posée. Trop épris de liberté il ne pensait même pas connaître un jour une relation stable et durable….._

_Il balbutia :_

euh ….je…..je sais pas……enfin on en est pas encore là et….

Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son amant, le regarda d'un air taquin

_alors ??_

_mais je sais pas, _lui répondit il embarrassé_, je….je me suis jamais posé la question enfin, je pensais pas en arriver là un jour tu sais, je….je sais pas vraiment….il faut du temps pour réfléchir à ça !!! on décide pas de ça en 2 minutes !! enfin si on va dans le sens général, c'est un fils qu'il me faudrait…..histoire de succession…c'est comme ça que ça se passe non ?_

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de le regarder intensément, comme essayant de lire au plus profond de lui.

_mais une fille…….lâcha t'il à demi mot. _

Sur ces mots son regard s'illumina, éclairé par un espoir profond que lui seul nourrissait.

_et quel nom tu lui donnerais ??_

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la question de la jeune femme

_euh bah le fils reprend le nom e son père….enfin je sais pas…._

_nan mais si un jour on a une fille ??_

_mais tu poses beaucoup de questions ce soir je trouve_ dit il en plongeant sa tète dans son cou, y déposant un doux baiser

_aller dis….._

Il réfléchit, le regard perdu dans le vague, un nom pour une fille, en voila une bonne question, encore une à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé…..

Plus il réfléchissait et moins l'inspiration venait….toutefois un prénom s'imposa à son esprit….

_Emily……c'ets pas mal non ?_

_hmmm c'est pas mal acquiesça la jeune femme, maintenant embrasse moi…._

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et répondit immediateùment à sa demande, la resserrant doucement contre lui.

Ps : Vala !! le tableau est posé, désolée pour le prénom, franchement aucune idée, j'ai eu beau chercher, rien……donc bah j'ai essayé avec le mien….ça sonnait pas mal, j'ai juste remplacé le « ie » par un « y »…..zut je viens de dévoiler mon prénom sur tout le fofo…..


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

14 ans plus tard……….

_reviens ici petite peste !!!!_

Une voix s'éleva dans les rues de Saint Domingue au moment ou une jeune fille déboula en courant sur les quais du port, suite à un mauvais tour qu'elle venait de jouer au revendeur d'épices

Celui-ci se lança bientôt à sa poursuite, mais la jeune fille avait déjà pris une confortable avance ……jusqu'au moment ou elle heurta de plein fout une patrouille de soldat effectuant leur ronde.

Les pirates étant nombreux à mouiller dans l'île la surveillance avait été accrue sur ordre de Lord Cutler Beckett. Chargé de la gestion des affaires de la Compagnie des Indes, il devait s'assurer que les marchandises en circulation ne seraient pas la proie des pirates peuplant la mer des Caraïbes.

La jeune fille se dégagea souplement et repris sa course lançant aux militaires une vague excuse.

_- arrêtez la !!!!!_ vociféra le commerçant à la garde.

Ces derniers encore abasourdis s'emmêlèrent allégrement les pinceaux au moment de se lancer à la poursuite de la fuyarde.

Quant à elle, elle courait toujours, se retournant de temps à autre en riant des maladresses des soldats, évitant les obstacles que constituaient les différentes caisses de marchandises que les marins débarquaient sur le port, zigzagant entre les hommes et les bêtes qui circulaient par ce chaud matin d'été.

Son impertinence commençait à agacer ses poursuivants, moins habiles qu'elle à éviter la foule et les marchandises, se confondant en excuse à chaque malheureux percuté.

Ils devenaient de plus en plus nerveux et plus déterminés que jamais à lui faire passer l'envie de se payer leur tête.

_- te voila coincée cette fois ci !! tu ne m'échapperas pas !!! tu vas voir la raclée que tu vas prendre !!! _

Effectivement, la jeune fille se trouvait maintenant coincée entre la patrouille le marchand et un mur.

Ne se laissant pas impressionner par les menace du marchand, elle prit son élan et sauta s'agripper au mur. Elle escalada l'obstacle et se dressa fièrement sur celui-ci, se cheveux flottant à la douce brise qui soufflait sur l'île ce matin là.

Vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, on aurait aisément pu la prendre pour un jeune garçon, mais son visage fin et ses cheveux mi longs révélaient sa féminité.

Les soldats soutenus par l'épicier tentèrent en vain de la dénicher de son perchoir.

Du haut de son mur elle les regardait faire des sauts s'apparentant plus à ceux qu'auraient pu exécuter un éléphant !! ce qui l'amusait fortement !!

Elle leur lança lors en soupirant ave ironie :

_- encore un jour ou vous avez failli m'attraper !!!_

Sur ces mots elle sauta souplement de l'autre coté du mur, laissant ses assaillants cracher mille et une injures à son encontre, ce dont elle ne se soucia guère.

Elle finit sa course au détour d'une allée, à l'entrée d'une maison située face à l'océan.

Elle y perdit quelques instants son regard puis entra dans la propriété en riant.

Une femme à qui il aurait été impossible de donner un age exact l'y accueilli.

Elle perdit le magnifique sourire qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt voyant la jeune fille rire aux éclats.

_- Emily !! puis je savoir ce que tu as encore fait !!! on va finir par vraiment avoir des ennuis avec tes bêtises !!!_

Elle avait parfaitement deviné que la dite « Emily » , puisqu'il s'agissait de son nom, avait du jouer un mauvais tour.

_- oh pas grand-chose……j'ai juste joué un peu avec les étiquettes des tonneaux d'epices sur le port !_ lui répondit elle riant de plus belle

_- tu es pire qu'un pirate parfois !!! Vraiment !! _

_- à la seule différence que je ne les pille pas ces tonneaux …_..(elle soupira) ._pirates_…….lança t elle songeuse.

Sa mère , car vous aurez maintenant deviné le lien unissant ces deux personnes, la contempla un moment et rit à son tour

_- quoi ?_ s'étonna Emily

_- rien…..tu me rappelles ton père par moments….._

Emily sourit à sa mère et l'enlaça tendrement

_- au moins j'ai quelque chose de lui_ ajouta t'elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

Sa mère la regarda avec un regard qu'elle n'avais jamais eu jusque là, ce qui frappa la jeune fille

_- tu as bien plus de lui que tu ne peux l'imaginer_….

Emily regarda sa mère interrogativement. Tout ce dont elle savait de son père était qu'il était marin et que son vaisseau avait fait naufrage dans les mers du Sud, ainsi était l'histoire que lui avait toujours conté sa mère et qu'elle avait toujours crue, mais aujourd 'hui pour la première fois de sa vie elle en douta.

Les paroles de sa mère la troublèrent, elle l'embrassa et sortit de la demeure.

Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à un point isolé légèrement en hauteur surplombant la mer.

Elle s'y assis et contempla l'océan. Depuis toute petite son attirance pour la grande bleue avait toujours été intense, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de pouvoir voguer au gré du vent comme son père avait pu le faire.

Elle avait toujours trouvé réconfort auprès de l'océan mais aujourd'hui il ne l'apaisait plus, elle était en proie au doute.

Pourquoi sa mère avait elle dit cela ? Elle qui ne parlait jamais de ce père qu'elle n'avait pas connu et qui lui manquait tant.

Pourquoi soudain avoir dit cela !!??

De banales paroles en apparence mais sa mère ne lui cachait t'elle pas quelque chose ??

De nombreuses questions lui vinrent alors à l'esprit, mais elle les mit immédiatement dans un coin de sa mémoire, se disant qu'i serait certainement douloureux pour sa mère de parler de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui n'était plus…..

Voulant ainsi épargner la souffrance à sa mère, elle décida de ranger sa curiosité et de ne rien dire ou demander malgré les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Jack contempla l'horizon d'un air lascif.

Il était revenu du purgatoire après une aventure forte en rebondissements et en action, son précieux Pearl était de nouveau à flots et son pacte avec Davy Jones à jamais rompu.

Il n'aspirait à présent qu'à une seule chose : du repos !!!

Il désirait avant tout reprendre une vie normale, parcourir à nouveau les océans, ponctuer le voyage d'une ou deux rapines histoire de ne pas perdre la main……

Gibbs troubla sa méditation par la sempiternelle question du cap……Jack lui répondit qu'avec ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, quelques temps de repos seraient les bienvenus, c'est donc vers Tortuga qu'ils feraient voile afin de prendre des « vacances » à terre.

Jack restait cependant très pensif, il était libre à présent et pourtant il constata à son retour en mer des Caraïbes un changement qui ne lui plu guère……

Si le Pearl revenait du bout du monde, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner en son absence !!

En effet, Beckett avait réussi à fuir son alliance avec Feng et Davy Jones, et il préparait désormais le retour de son pire ennemi en disséminant des troupes armées un peu partout dans la zone Caraïbes.

Jack l'avait déjà constaté amèrement à leur première escale dans les îles sous le vent.

Il avait du mettre en déroute pas loin de deux navires de la flotte de la Compagnie des Indes, et rapidement reprendre la mer !!

Beckett était sûrement déjà au courant de son retour en mer des Caraïbes et plaçait soigneusement ses pions un à un

Jack, malgré cette brillante victoire remportée au bout du monde, ne parvenait pas à se réjouir pour autant. Il sentait qu'une page de l'histoire s'était définitivement tournée et que l'avenir s'annonçait plus sombre que jamais pour la piraterie….

Toutefois il laissa de coté ses inquiétudes ne pensant qu'au repos qui l'attendait à Tortuga. Il donna ses ordres et le Pearl serait à terre d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Emily quant à elle était assise sur la jetée du port de Saint Domingue, plongée dans ses pensées et ses questions restées sans réponses.

Ces derniers jours elle avait du lutter contre l'envie de demander des explications à sa mère, et aujourd'hui encore ses questions lui harcelaient l'esprit, elle n'avait même plus goût à jouer des tours aux commerçant du port.

Elle regardait les navires accoster et décharger leurs précieuses cargaisons de produits venus d'Europe ou d'Orient, elle resta songeuse, mais grimaça soudain voyant une troupe de soldat de la Compagnie vérifier une à une les caisses fraîchement débarquées.

Beckett voulait un contrôle absolu sur les échanges commerciaux effectués dans la zone Caraïbes, l'une des plus en proie à la piraterie.

Emily n'aimait guère les soldats, en général elle les évitait au maximum, et ce Beckett qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lui plaisait encore moins.

Elle se l'imaginait assez hautain et imbu de sa personne, le genre de type pas vraiment amical et pas franchement souriant…..

Et elle n'avait pas tord si elle devait en croire les dires des soldats.

Il lui était arrivé de voir des navires de pirates faire escale ici alors qu'elle était plus jeune, mais ceux-ci se faisaient plus rares depuis quelques temps, préférant de loin passer un jour de plus en mer afin de rejoindre Tortuga, située plus au nord de Saint Domingue, plutôt que de mouiller ici et risquer la corde…..

Pourquoi Beckett et les autorités royale s'en prenaient ils aussi violement aux pirates !!?

Elle savait que beaucoup s'engageaient pour échapper à la misère grandissante dans les îles.

La vie insulaire n'était pas si aisée que les livres voulaient bien le prétendre !

Pour un propriétaires s'enrichissant sur le travail des esclaves effectivement elle l'était, mais qu'en était il de ceux qui trimaient !!??

Combien de fois avait elle entendu les chiens lancés à la poursuite d'un esclave cherchant sa liberté…..la liberté !! Voila ce qui poussait ces hommes à s'engager dans la piraterie !! Ces boucaniers, esclaves ou ancien travailleurs de la terre, tous ne rêvaient que de liberté……devenir pirate était une manière d'aspirer à une vie meilleure avec l'espoir de s'enrichir malgré les risque que comportait cette vie…..

Etait ce interdit de vouloir vivre libre ?? Se demanda t elle

Peut être était ce cela qui avait guidé la vie de son père, cette soif de liberté jamais étanchée et que seule la mer arrivait à calmer….

Elle fut soudain tirée de sa rêverie par un de leur voisin il avait couru, était essoufflé et avait du mal à articuler….

Il parvient néanmoins à lâcher entre deux halètements :

_- Emily…….ta mère…..ça va mal….dépêche toi……_

Voila pour le deuxième !!

Bon quelques petites explications péchées dans le livre de jean pierre Moreau :_ Pirates _

Selon les dires l'île de la Tortue se situerait au nord de l'actuelle île d'Haïti, et il existe un Port Royal à l'actuelle Jamaïque, donc voila comment je situe géographiquement l'histoire.

De plus son article traitant de la manière dont sont recruté les matelots explique bien que la piraterie est une perspective de liberté pour beaucoup , un choix forcé pour échapper à la misère pour la plupart des cas , d'autres le fond effectivement pour le goût de l'aventure


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Emily se lança en toute hâte vers la demeure familiale, la peur au ventre.

Que s'était il passé ?? Sa mère lui était apparue fatiguée ces derniers temps mais rien qui aurait pu l'inquiéter, à présent elle se maudissait de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt !!

A mesure qu'elle courait, sa peur grandissait…..qu'arriverait il si le pire se produisait ?? elle serait seule au monde et….non elle refusait de penser à cela, le pire n'arriverait pas !!! sa mère était forte !! Ce n'était sûrement que passager……elle essayait de se rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle arriva enfin, le médecin, John Paterson, un ami de longue date, était déjà présent et son regard sombre ne laissa rien présager de bon à la jeune fille quant à la santé de sa mère.

Il s'approche d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

_- Emily….il va falloir être courageuse…._

_- non….._dit Emily d'une voix tremblante….

- _Mary a le cœur très faible….._

_- Mais c'est impossible_….essaya t'elle de se rassurer…_elle allait très bien et….._

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglots

_-Je ne savais rien !!! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit !!!!?? Pourquoi….._

- _je l'ignore…..Emily….elle veux te voir….vas y…._

Emily sécha ses larmes afin de faire bonne figure devant sa mère, elle se dirigea tremblante vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle y entra elle vit sa mère étendue, le teint pale et la mine fatiguée, elle ne pu tenir son engagement et se jeta au cou de sa mère en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_-pourquoi !! pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit !!!!_

sa mere lui caressa doucement les cheveux :

_-et qu'aurais tu fais si je te l'avais dis ? aurais tu pu changer le destin ??_

emily ne su que repondre car elle savait que Mary avait helas raison.

_-avant….avant que….je ne parte…je dois te dire quelque chose que j'aurais deja du te dire depuis bien longtemps….je craignais ta reaction….la raison de mon silence…j'ai cru te proteger mais peut etre avais je tort….._

emily n'aimait pas le ton que prenais cette discution ,elle savais que la suite ne lui plairait pas, son cœur se serra.

- _ton pere …._elle peina à reprendre son souffle pressant sa main sur sa poitrine

_-maman !!!_ Emily s'appretait à aller chercher Paterson mais sa mere la retint d'un regard

_- ecoute moi je t'en prie je n'ai…..pas beaucoup de temps…..ton pere…….je….je ne t'ai pas dis la verité à son sujet……il n'etait pas marin…..mais pirate……_

le visage d'Emily pris une expression de surprise, l'etonnement grandissait dans ses yeux à mesure que sa mere lui revelait la verité qu'elle avait quelque part tant attendu mais tant craind aussi….

- _nous nous sommes aimé sincèrement mais son amour de la mer a été le plus fort……et il a un jour reprit la mer….._

_-que…..quoi….il t'a abandonnée……nous….a abandonnées….._

Elle se sentait alors désemparée en colère, triste tout ceci à la fois, ne sachant quel sentiment était à ce moment la plus fort en elle…..son père n'était en fait qu'un pirate…..

_- non…..c'est moi qui l'ai laissé repartir…..le sachant malheureux à terre…..il n'a jamais si ton existence puisqu'il ignorait que j'étais enceinte au moment ou il est parti……ce trésor qu'il m'avait laissé je l'ai gardé pour moi……_

Mary serra son cœur sous la violence d'une douleur soudaine, Emily tressaillit :

_- MAMAN !!!_

_-Ne…..ne lui en veut surtout pas…..je…n'ai jamais regretté ce choix….et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi…pardonne moi seulement de ne rien t'avoir dis plus tot……Il ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté puisqu'il était là avec moi….à travers toi…..ton regard…..tu lui ressemble tant….._

_-maman je t'en prie…ne me laisse pas !!! je me fiche que mon père soit pirate ou marin disparu ou non c'est avec toi que je veux rester !! ne me laisse pas toute seule !!!!_

Son visage ruisselait à présent de larmes sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter, elle se sentait si impuissante, si bouleversée suite à ses révélations….ne réalisant pas encore vraiment l'importance de ses paroles.

-_ton père se nomme……Jack Sparrow…….capitaine du Black Pearl…._

-_peu m'importe !!!!!_ Dit elle serrant la main de sa mère plus fort, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer, _ne me laisse pas……._

Emily releva brusquement la tête sentant la pression de la main de sa mère sur la sienne se relâcher doucement.

_-….non………non….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Son cri résonna dans toute la maison faisant accourir Paterson qui ne pu que constater que Mary venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Emily ne pouvait contenir ses pleurs, elle s'en voulais tellement, elle regrettait tellement……de ne pas avoir su….de ne pas avoir été là….de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent qu'elle l'aimait…..

Pourquoi le sort se retournait ainsi contre elle, pourquoi elle plutôt qu'une autre se dit elle

Paterson s'approcha, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement :

_-je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je suis désolé….._

_-depuis toujours elle m'a menti !!!!_

La colère prenait à présent le pas sur sa peine, sa voix tremblait et ses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-_depuis toujours elle me cache la vérité !!!! sur elle sur mon père !!! sur tout !!! elle m'a menti depuis le début !!!!! pourquoi !!!!_

_-peut être l'a-t-elle fait pour ton bien…….elle pensait sûrement te protéger…._

_-Mais de qui !!! de quoi !!!!_

- _De toi Emily…..elle savait sûrement que tu ferait peut tre quelque chose d'inconsidéré ou de désespéré….._

- _Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit !!! et elle….et maintenant….maintenant……._

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots

Paterson la prit contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, ne sachant que repondre face à sa peine, il savait qu'aucunes paroles ne la reconforterait pour le moment.

Emily laissa filer ses pleurs, elle avait si mal au fond d'elle, elle se sentait perdue, seule….pour la premiere fois de sa vie elle ne savait plus ou elle en etait….tout s'embrouillait dans sa tete…..

Elle finit par essuyer ses larmes :

-_je dois le trouver_…..

_-qui ?_

_-mon pere…._

_-Mais je croyait qu'il était mort ?_

_-Non…maman m'a aussi menti là-dessus_ lui répondit elle d'un ton amer, _il est vivant mais….._

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-C'est un pirate……un certain Jack Sparrow….._

Paterson fut surpris du nom qu'elle venait de prononcer

_-vous semblez perturbé…_

_-non…..non…._

Elle fixa le médecin dans les yeux

_-vous le connaissez n'est ce pas ??_

_-non…mais je connais sa légende….._

_-alors dite moi ou je peux le trouver !!!!_

-_ou je n'en sais rien mais tu as toutes les chances d'obtenir des informations en te rendant Tortuga. J'ai un ami capitaine de navire qui pourra t'y mener, il doit justement s'y rendre d'ici quelques jours…..il doit s'approvisionner en rhum….depuis la mise en place de cette taxe sur l'importation d'alcool, le rhum se fait rare par ici et il n'y a que la bas ou l'on en trouve encore…..Beckett n'ose pas se rendre la bas….il sait que l'endroit est peuplé de pirates de tous horizons et parfois bien mieux armés que les vaisseaux de la flotte royale elle-même !!!!_

_-alors je dos m'y rendre !!!! je dois trouver cet homme…..je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il m'accueille à bras ouvert…..mais je tiens à lui dire pour maman…..et peut être en savoir un peu plus sur lui…sur eux….j'ai besoin de savoir d'où je viens….._

Elle avait à présent cet espoir de lever le voile sur un passé que sa mère lui avait caché !!! Sur ce père qui avait été absent de sa vie, à qui elle ressemblait tant mais dont elle ne savait rien…

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui….si elle devait l'aimer ou le détester….lui en vouloir ou non de n'être jamais revenu…..sa mère disait l'avoir aimé, il lui avait soit disant rendu cet amour mais pouvait elle le croire ?? Sa mère lui avait caché tant de choses depuis 14 ans qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait y croire ….

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit et elle ne trouva comme solution que de s'abandonner à pleurer….


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Tortuga, enfin !!!

Le repos tant attendu lui tendait les bras…enfin il allait pouvoir souffler un peu, oublier un instant ces derniers événements…

Sur le plan émotionnel, lui aussi était chamboulé…

Il avait cru un instant que le cœur d'Elizabeth était à lui, mais la belle s'était jouée du fier Jack Sparrow ! Elle l'avait livrée au Kraken, uniquement pour sauver l'élu de son cœur….le jeune forgeron Will !

Pirate…..elle avait agi en pirate ni plus ni moins……pas mieux que lui-même ne l'aurait fait se dit il, mais pouvait il lui en vouloir ?

Il sentait son cœur se serrer lorsque les deux amants étaient enlacés, mais c'était ainsi, elle avait choisi…….et ce n'était pas lui…..il devait maintenant se faire une raison aussi dur cela soit il !

Sa vie lui paraîtrait bien vide si ces deux la se décidaient à quitter le Pearl, mais après tout ils avaient eux aussi mérité de vivre une vie normale…loin de toutes les agitations e la piraterie….quoi de plus normal pour un jeune couple en passe de se marier !!

Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple…..Jack était inquiet…..leur tête à tous était mise à prix à Port Royal….sûrement, se dit il vu que Beckett s'était enfui…..et donc la perspective d'un retour la bas n'était pour le moment pas envisageable !! Mais combien de temps continueraient ils à fuir ?

Tortuga leur assurait une sécurité mais provisoire….jusqu'au jour ou le Lord blessé dans son orgueil se déciderait à forcer la barrière dite infranchissable des lieux….

Jack s'efforçait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de son ennemi juré...Mais mettre un pied à Port Royal était impossible, tout du moins pas directement…..nan il fallait trouver mieux !! Mais quoi ?? Ou qui ?? Qui pourrait l'approcher sans risquer la corde une fois accosté ?? Qui pourrait l'attirer jusqu'au Pearl ? Jack ne connaissait pas encore cet homme là….mais il fallait le trouver et vite !! Bref se dit il……je trouverai…….

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, elle restait murée dans le silence pendant que le cortège emportait sa mère pour toujours, avançant lentement jusqu'à sa dernière demeure.

Elle laissa filer ses larmes quand sa mère disparu à jamais sous terre.

Bientôt elle fut seule……seule face à sa peine, face à ses peurs….ses angoisses….mais qui la guiderait à présent ?

Les bras chaleureux et réconfortants de sa mère lui manquaient plus que jamais, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'y trouver rien qu'un instant.

Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait…lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle avait été une bonne mère, la meilleure qu'elle puisse avoir…..mais il était trop tard….elle ne pourrait plus jamais le lui dire.

Face à l'épitaphe où l'on lisait « Mary Blaves », Emily prononça doucement ces mots :

_-maman….je vais aller retrouver ce Jack Sparrow….j'ai besoin de savoir…._

Emily se entait grandir trop vite à cet instant, son passé de petit fille insouciante était à présent derrière elle, le destin l'ayant brutalement arrachée lui.

Tout s'accélérait à présent, elle ne pouvait plus que compter sur elle-même….elle n'était plus une enfant désormais, mais pas encore une adulte, juste une jeune file encore fragile dans sa tête, bouleversée par les événements survenus trop rapidement.

Elle tourna le dos à son passé essayant de se persuader que le futur serait meilleur

Sur ces mot elle prit la direction du Port ou Paterson l'attendait.

_-tu es bien sure de toi alors ?_ lui demanda t'il

_-sure et certaine…..je dois savoir même si je n'y gagne rien…._

_-Alors bon courage et bonne chance dans tes recherches ! un père pirate…..quel genre de vie t'attend avec lui tu y as pensé ? enfin saches qu'au moindre problème tu est la bienvenue ici….prend bien soin de toi !!_

Emily lui sourit tristement : merci…….

Elle embarqua alors sur le navire qui devait la conduire à Tortuga. Durant la traversée, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir trouver un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu….et surtout comment lui annoncer la chose ??

A vrai dire elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, débarquer comme ça, après 14 ans …….et demi (elle y tenait)…..et lui comment réagirait il ??

Elle chassa tout ceci de sa tête en se disant qu'elle verrait bien une fois sur place, face à lui….

Connaissant son propre caractère, elle se dit que si effectivement elle tenait bien de lui…..ça ne serait pas facile pour lui non plus…..

Et elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison……

Le navire accosta en début de soirée, l'air était doux et il flottait une atmosphère festive dans ce petit port de Tortuga.

Emily débarqua un peu perdue, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

Le capitane lui adressa un sourire et retournant vaquer à ses occupations.

Elle le remercia et avança dans le port en quête de renseignements.

La jeune fille aperçu deux marins qui discutaient non loin de l'embarcadère, elle se décida à les aborder.

_-excusez moi…..je cherche un certain Jack Sparrow…..vous sauriez ou je peux le trouver ?_

_-ptet bien_ lui répondit le premier avec un sourire mauvais

_-tu lui veux quoi à ce brigand !!?_

_-ça ne regarde que moi !!!_ lui répondit elle sèchement

_-éhéhé mais les renseignements c'est pas gratuit ma belle,_ dit le second en se levant, glissant un doigt sous le menton d'Emily la forçant à le regarder.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste vif, le fixant dans les yeux.

_-lâchez moi et contentez vous de répondre à ma question !!_

L'homme lui saisit bientôt le bras, Emily commença à se débattre, elle lui ecrasa le pied et le mordit au bras, surpris l'homme lâcha sa prise et Emily en profita pour filer.

Elle courut droit devant elle, mais cette fois ci elle n'était plus à Saint Domingue dans ces ruelles qu'elle connaissait si bien !!

Elle essayait de repérer une échappatoire tout en accélérant son rythme pour échapper à ses poursuivants qui commençaient à gagner du terrain sur elle.

Elle se retourna un bref instant et percuta quelqu'un au moment ou elle reprit le cours normal de sa course.

L'homme la saisit par les épaules et demande d'un air inquiet :

_-ça va ??_

_-euh oui_….bredouilla Emily paniquée voyant ses agresseurs arriver, _lâchez moi ils arrivent !!!_

_-eh toi la bas_, lança un des marins, _arrête là !!_

_-s'il vous plait lâchez moi ou ils vont m'avoir_ !!!! supplia Emily à l'homme qu'elle avait heurté.

Celui-ci s'interposa alors

_-je vous conseille de la laisser, si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à moi !!_

l'un des deux homme s'avança vers lui, menaçant, cherchant querelle.

Emily l'observant tremblante derrière celui qui la protégeait à cet instant.

Le second marin retint son camarade : _laisse tomber !!_

_-t'as de la chance petite peste !!!!_ vocifera l'homme vers Emily

sur ces mots ils s'en retournerent.

_-merci,_ dit Emily à son sauveur

_-je t'en prie, que te vouleint ils ?? tu leur a causé du tort ?_

_-nan aucun…..je leur ai juste demandé un renseignement et ils ont cherché plus avant,_ lui repondit elle tremblante encore sous le choc

jamais elle n'avait été si pres de se faire prendre, mais la situation etait bien differente de celle de Saint Domingue, la bas elle etait connue de ses « victimes » , pour la premiere fois elle avait eu reellement peur.

_-je vois_ lui dit l'homme, _et ce renseignement….je peux peut etre t'aider ? je suis pas d'ici mais bon je veux bien essayer !!_

_-je cherche quelqu'un…..Jack Sparrow, capitaine…_

_-du black Pearl_, finit l'homme

emily abasoudie par la reponse :

_-vous….vous le connaissez ? ou je peux le trouver ?_

_-je le connais assez pour faire en quelque sorte partie de l'équipage !! mais je manque à tous mes devoirs !!! je me présente, Will Turner_

Emily lui sourit en prenant la main qu'il venait de lui tendre

_-Emily……Sparrow !_

Ça lui faisait drôle de ne pas dire « Blaves », qui était le nom de sa mère, mais après tout….elle était la fille de ce pirate !! Normal donc de se présenter sous son nom !

Will eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ce nom.

_-Sparrow ? mais…..tu….tu es de sa famille ?_ lui demanda t'il alors qu'il la regardait.

Il fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec le pirate qu'il connaissait si bien. Cette jeune fille avait les mêmes yeux que Jack, le même regard, profond et intense. Son visage, pourtant si fin, comportait des traits identiques à ceux de Jack.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par la réponse d'Emily qui le scotcha encore plus :

_-je suis…..sa fille…._

Will ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire !! Était il possible que Jack ait une fille ?? se pouvait il que cette jeune fille si ressemblante soit elle soit bien la fille du légendaire pirate ??

Pourquoi avait il caché son existence ? Peut être avait il ses raisons ? Ou tout simplement ne le savait i pas ?

Cette jeune fille apporterait sûrement les réponses à ces questions.

Il l'incita alors à le suivre jusqu'au Pearl amarré un peu plus loin.

Emily avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, dans quelques instant elle rencontrerait Jack Sparrow….son père !


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Will la conduisit au Pearl.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant l'immense navire qui se dressait devant elle. Un navire aux voiles noires……elle en avait plus ou moins entendu parlé sans vraiment y prêter attention….les histoires liées aux pirates étaient plutôt tues à Saint Domingue.

Gibbs se tenait sur le pont, accoudé au bastingage, humant l'air doux du soir….il débarqua voyant Will revenir accompagné.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Emily :

_-qui nous amènes tu Will ??_

_-euh ….eh bien c'est un peu compliqué….voyez vous cette jeune fille serait….la fille de Jack…._

Gibbs l'observa longuement, il fut frappé à son tour par sa ressemblance avec son capitaine.

L'intensité de son regard le suffoqua, pour lui il était clair qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec Jack, de là à dire que c'était sa fille…..il n'y avait qu'un pas……

_-sa fille_ souffla t'il…..

Emily n'osait rien dire, elle sentait la méfiance peser sur elle, et malheureusement il allait falloir s'y faire, après tout….elle n'avait que sa parole pour prouver ses dires.

Gibbs termina :

_-je crois que l'intéressé c'est Jack non…_

_-avouez qu'il n'y a pas matière à douter_ affirma Will

_-certes……la ressemblance est stupéfiante…..bon je vais chercher…_

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jack venait de faire son apparition sur l pont, alerté par le bruit de dehors.

_-un problème Gibbs ?_

_-aucun capitaine !! il y a quelqu'un pour vous_….

Capitaine, Gibbs venait de dire capitaine….cet homme était donc…..Jack Sparrow……

Emily sentit son estomac se nouer.

Jack plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la personne qui se tenait à coté de Will.

Il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait…

Il débarqua dans sa démarche habituelle, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la jeune fille. Il l'observa un bon moment….des bribes d'un passé lointain lui revenaient à l'esprit….un visage familier, proche de celui qui se tenait face à lui….était ce possible ??

Tout en elle lui rappelait un amour lointain, ce passé presque oublié qui avait si longtemps dormi au fond de sa mémoire, et qui en était tiré brusquement à cet instant précis !

Emily quant à elle avait le cœur qui cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle cru qu'il allait en sortir.

Une sensation de joie mêlée d'un grande inquiétude l'envahit tout à coup. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était bien Jack Sparrow !!

Elle avait un peu de mal à cerner ce personnage si farfelu en apparence mais son regard lui prouva immédiatement le contraire. Il était si sombre, si profond et intense qu'il lui glaça le sang, mais pourtant il la fascinait, elle avait du mal à s'en détacher. Elle compris que cet homme cachait d'immense capacités derrière une apparence pour le moins intrigante.

Ce capitaine lui inspirait la crainte et le respect.

Elle avait imaginé bien des combinaisons pour mettre un visage sur celui de son pere mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça !!

_-qui est ce ?_ demanda Jack à Gibbs

Emily ne pu s'empêcher de répondre, voyant que Jack l'évitait royalement.

_-Emily Sparrow !!!_

_-pardon !?_ demanda Jack avec un air ironique, celui du type qui ne croit pas un mot de ce que vous lui avancez !

_-je m'appelle Emily Sparrow ! je suis la fille de Mary…. Mary Blaves !!_

_-Mary….._murmura Jack à demi voix….ce nom…il ne l'avais plus entendu depuis……un certain temps, comment cette gamine connaissait elle Mary ? à vrai dire il n'était dur de voir les traits la femme qu'il avait aimé chez cette jeune fille, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre !!

Il essaya de ne pas montrer à tel point il était perturbé….

_-Qui te dis que je la connais cette Mary comme tu dis….tu te présentes sous mon nom !! Qu'attends tu au juste !! Que cherches tu ?? Te faire passer pour moi !!?_

_-juste pour votre fille…..ma mère m'a révélé ce secret sa voix se mit à trembler…..avant…de mourir….elle m'a avoué que vous étiez mon père…..Jack Sparrow…._

Jack resta sans voix, Mary…..cet amour lointain, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé….elle n'était plus….et cette jeune fille…..non…était ce possible qu'elle soit la fille de Mary….. ?? Sa fille ??

Nan…Mary ne lui avait rien dit !! elle le lui aurait dit voyons si il avait été père…elle n'avait pas pu garder ça pour elle…… !!!!

Et pourtant…..elle l'avait laissé repartir……sans lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant…leur enfant !!

Cette jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui serait alors le fruit de leur amour ?

Nan il lui fallait plus de preuves…mêmes si beaucoup étaient plus qu'accablantes…..

_-impossible….Mary n'a jamais eu d'enfant !!!_

_-elle en a eu et j'en suis la preuve !! sa seule et unique fille !!!_

_-quel age as-tu ?_

_-14 ans et demi !!!_

Jack se mura à nouveau dans le silence…….14 ans et demi….le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son départ de Saint Domingue.

Mary attendait donc un enfant et….elle n lui avait rien dit….pourquoi ?

Il tombait des nues…pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait que dire…que faire….

Elle ressemblait à Mary…..mais bien plus à lui encore…plus il la regardait plus il se revoyait à son age….

Elle rompit le silence pesant :

_-vous avez connu ma mère !!! alors pourquoi être parti !!!_

_-je l'ai peut être connue….mais nous n'avons pas eu d'enfant !! Tu te trompes ma belle !!_

_-non je ne me trompe pas !!! ma mère m'avait caché ce secret et elle ne me l'a révélé qu'en mourant !!! une mourante ne ment pas !!!!_

_-eh bien ta mère se sera trompée,_ répondit sèchement Jack, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange qui frappa Gibbs.

Il connaissait suffisamment son capitaine pour savoir qu'il venait d'avoir une idée…..sûrement tordue ou incroyable mais bel et bien une idée….

_-je vous interdis d'insulter la mémoire de ma mère !!!!_ hurla Emily maintenant ivre de colère…

Il refusait tout bonnement d'admettre la vérité, elle s'y était préparée mais en plus il insultait sa mère….bien trop qu'elle ne puisse supporter

Elle se jeta sur Jack, cherchant à lui assener un coup pour venger l'affront qui lui avait été fait.

Jack esquiva et la stoppa en lui saisissant le poignet droit. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur celui-ci, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il perdit alors tous ses moyens devant ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir….trop brièvement puisqu' Emily se dégagea de l'emprise d'un mouvement sec.

Jack se reprit alors :

_-je ne suis pas celui que tu crois…..tu fais erreur, alors repars d'où tu viens !!_

_-euh_ Will immédiatement stoppé par le regard que lui lança le capitaine du Black Pearl.

_-Je ne compte pas repartir !!!! pas comme ça !!!_

_-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !!!_

Gibbs gardait le silence, il savait parfaitement que Jack avait mit son plan en route, il avait trouvé l'élément manquant à son puzzle, mais pourquoi l'accueillir aussi froidement ? L'éloigner pour mieux la retenir se dit il….sans doute...c'était bien digne de Jack ça….

_-gardez moi comme matelot !!!_

_toi ??_ répondit Jack d'un air moqueur, _une fille ?? à bord ??_

_-et alors !!!!_

ce fut la voix d'Elizabeth qui s'éleva, elle revenait du cœur de la ville, et rentrait tranquillement quand elle surpris la conversation.

_-En quoi une fille serait elle moins capable qu'un autre à bord !!!??_

_-Lizzie……_ fit Jack

Liz arrêta son regard sur Emily, puis sur Jack avant d'ajouter :

_-vous disiez manquer de bras et vous refuser de l'aide maintenant ?? vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez Jack !!!_

Devant l'avis général et les regard insistants de Will et Liz Jack finit par céder, bien qu'au fond de lui c'était ce qu'il attendait…..s'attirer les foudres générale pour semer le trouble….

_-Eh bien soit…..mais je te préviens !!!!_ dit il à 2 cm de son visage, _au moindre faux pas, à la moindre plainte….je te passe par-dessus bord !!!_

Emily le fixa dans les yeux durement, et Jack pu aisément lire de la déception et de la colère

Il se détourna et remonta à bord, satisfait que la première étape de son plan se soit déroulé à merveilles, mais néanmoins perturbé par cette jeune fille….

_-bienvenue à bord Emily_, dit Gibbs

Mais Emily n'y prêta pas attention, elle regarda s'éloigner Jack, serrant les poings de rage et retenant des larmes amères, se jurant intérieurement de lui prouver qu'elle disait la vérité !

Jack s'enferma dans sa cabine.

Il se mit à parler seul, parler à un interlocuteur absent…..il n'attendait pas de réponse, il cherchait seulement à exprimer son ressentiment….

_Mary ….pourquoi !!!? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis !!! pourquoi m'avoir caché ce trésor…..il soupira elle te ressemble tu sais…..elle a ton allure….ton aplomb…..le mien peut être….plus je la regarde et plus c'est moi que je vois….à son age…..cette même fougue…_

_Pourquoi l'avoir gardée pour toi sans la partager avec moi….._

_Emily….ce prénom que j'avais dit ce soir là….(il sourit tristement) je m'en souviens très bien…..et c'est celui là que tu lui as donné……pardonne moi de ce que je vais faire par la suite…..Mary ne m'en veut pas…..c'est pour elle que je vais le faire….pour la protéger….puisque c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi….._

_Je vais peut être la perdre après ça…sûrement même…mais au moins elle pourra couler des jours tranquilles….être ma fille en ce moment n'est pas un cadeau….bien au contraire…..si il l'apprend…..il s'en prendra à elle pour m'avoir ensuite……alors il vaut mieux pour l'instant qu'elle ne sache pas….pas tant que je n'aurait pas réussi à écarter Beckett de la course…._

_Donc mieux vaut laisser planer le doute….viendra le jour ou je pourrais tout lui avouer…il sera sûrement trop tard, mais peut être comprendra t'elle pourquoi je l'ai fais…..j'espère….._

_Mary je te jure de la protéger……_

Il souleva le tissu qui entourait son poignet droit et resta un moment songeur…..


	7. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Voila déjà 3 jours que le Pearl avait reprit la mer avec à son bord une nouvelle passagère……et voila déjà 3 jours qu'elle passait son temps à frotter le pont de ce fichu navire…….3 jours déjà qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts…..elle peinait arrêter à tenir l'énorme brosse qu'il fallait en plus frotter énergiquement sans s'arrêter sous l'œil vigilant d'un capitaine sévère.

Frotter….rincer….frotter rincer…..un manège incessant qui durait depuis 3 jours maintenant……

Durant tout ce temps Jack ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, ni même un regard….du moins le croyait elle…

Celui-ci s'arrangeait en fait pour ne pas croiser son regard….nuance….

Affairé à la barre, il regardait l'horizon distraitement, jetant de temps à autres des regards discrets vers Emily, la voyant pester silencieusement.

Il se mordait les doigts de devoir se comporter ainsi, mais il le fallait…

Gibbs rejoint son capitaine :

_-vous savez n'est ce pas ??_ lui demanda t il discrètement…

_-je sais pourquoi ?_

_-pour la petite …._

Jack regarda alors furtivement à droite et à gauche comme de peur qu l'on surprenne ses paroles, et soupira :

_- peut être bien….._

Gibbs insista du regard

Jack hocha la tête avant de dire :

_-oui…….oui je sais….._

_-alors c'est vraiment la votre ?_

_-il n'y a aucun doute possible….quoi qu'il y ait quelque chose que je voudrais vérifier…._

_-Une preuve ?_ demanda Gibbs

Jack acquiesça :

_-si ce que j'ai vu est bien réel alors le doute n'est plus permis…..bien que je sois déjà sur……de mon lien avec elle…._

_-et que comptez vous faire ?_

_-ne rien lui dire dans un premier temps !!et je compte sur votre silence Gibbs !! pas un mot à la petite !! et encore moins à Liz et Will !! ce que je compte faire n'est déjà pas glorieux alors pas besoin en plus de leur leçon de morale !! s'il ils savaient, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre !!_

_Emily ne doit rien savoir, et il va falloir que je la dissuade d'utiliser mon nom pour se présenter !! C'est capital pour la suite !_

_-expliquez vous_

Jack regarda Gibbs droit dans les yeux….

_-je vais la livrer à Beckett !!_

Gibbs ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrier

_-QUOI !!! mais pourquoi !!?? vous étés fou !!!_

_-parce que qu'elle est la seule qui pourra l'approcher sans risquer la corde à Port Royal !!_

_Beckett ne résistera pas à l'envie de la faire suivre car elle le mènera à moi !_

_-mais si il préfère la garder !!_

_-il n'est pas fou !! il sait pertinemment que je ne mettrais pas un pied à Port Royal !! il la relâchera lui faisant croire qu'elle a réussi une évasion, et la fera alors suivre discrètement…..et elle le mènera au Pearl !!_

_-qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle reviendra ici ?? après ce que vous lui faites subir !!_

_-justement, j'entretiens sa haine envers moi juste assez pour la dégoûter de se présenter en tant que « Sparrow » , mais aussi son désir de savoir…elle veut absolument savoir !! elle n'attend qu'une mot e moi un seul !!! et tant que je ne le lui aurait pas dit…….elle ne quittera pas ce navire !!_

_-vous semblez sur d'elle !!_

_-si elle est vraiment ma fille…..alors elle a forcement le même caractère que son père_

Gibbs sourit alors de le voir parler ainsi.

_-Gibbs….ne croyez pas que ça ne me fout pas en l'air de devoir agir comme je le fais…..mais si Beckett venait un jour à apprendre la vérité sur elle….il s'en prendrait à elle directement pour mieux m'avoir ensuite….il n'est pas question qu'il lui fasse du mal !!! alors autant agir pendant qu'il ne sait encore rien…..elle va me haïr après ça……si ce n'est pas déjà le cas……mais je prend le risque…..si c'est pour mieux la protéger…..au moins j'aurais accompli mon devoir de père….j'espère seulement qu'elle comprendra pourquoi je l'ai fais…._

Gibbs ressenti pour la première fois de l'angoisse émanant de Jack, pour la première fois il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou son navire…..

Cette jeune fille l'avait bouleversé..3 jours qu'elle était là et il en était déjà fou.

Il ne pouvait pas décoller son regard d'elle, revoyant l'image de son amour passé à travers elle…se maudissant intérieurement de devoir la traiter ainsi…il mourait d'envie de tout savoir d'elle, de son enfance, de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas revu….

Il n'était jamais revenu à Saint Domingue, car peu après son départ il avait été victime de cette mutinerie qui lui coûta la Pearl, le condamnant par la suite à 10 ans d'errance….lancé à corps perdu dans sa quête afin d'honorer cette promesse à son passé, il avait laissé de coté ses amours et il le regrettait aujourd 'Hui…..

Tout aurait été sûrement différent si il était resté…mais il n'en était rien à l'heure actuelle……il avait à présent une fille, dont il ne savait rien si ce n'est qu'il se devait de protéger ce trésor qui lui avait été confié….

Liz pour sa part ne supportait pas du tout le comportement de Jack

_-mais rend toi compte Wil !!! sa propre fille !!!_

_-Liz…..nous n'avons…pas vraiment de preuves à son sujet…._

_-Quoi ! mais je croyais que tu la soutenais !! mais de quel coté es tu !!!??_

Will soupira : _écoute, je ne sais pas trop….Jack a des doutes_…

_-mais je te demande TON avis !! je me fous de celui de Jack !!!!_

_-bien pour moi…elle l'est !! Elle lui ressemble trop mais ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence…_

_-ce que les hommes sont fiers ce n'est pas possible !!! et entêtés avec ça !!!!_

Agacée par un Will indécis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Jack

_-Capitaine Sparrow !!! je n'approuve pas du tout vos méthodes !!!_

_-trésor….vous n'etes pas à même d'en juger !! je gère mon équipage comme je l'entends !! et cette mome en fait désormais partie !! elle doit se plier aux ordres….si ça ne lui convient pas…elle est libre de partir…._

_-Mais elle n'est pas un membre ordinaire !!!! c'est votre fille !!!!_

_-Pour vous peut être….pas pour moi !!!_

Liz était écœurée par de tels propos, elle fit demi tour avant de perdre son calme….bien qu'elle l'eusse déjà perdu…

Comment pouvait il imposer ça à sa fille !!! Et même si elle ne l'était pouvait il traiter une si jeune fille ainsi !!

Emily de son coté frottait avec ardeur, comptant de temps en temps le nombres 'ampoules à ses mains, elle jetait de fréquents regards empli de colère et de rancœur en direction de Jack, se jurant intérieurement de lui faire payer le traitement dont il la gratifiait.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda sa brosse bizarrement, puis sourit étrangement…..une idée venait de germer dans son esprit…..

Elle s'empara du savon noir avec lequel elle frottait le sol, en enduit gracieusement les planches du pont, puis prétexta une crampe en hurlant afin d'ameuter Jack.

Ce dernier leva le nez de l'horizon alerté par ces hurlement, il rejoint Emily passablement agacé (du moins essayait il d'en avoir l'air)

_-quoi !!! quoi encore !! on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe !!!!_ il était tout de même inquiet au fond de lui mais se redonna de la contenance appuyant un regard dur sur Emily qui n'attendait qu'une chose….que Jack avance encore

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il approcha encore d'un pas décidé à faire taire cette feignasse !!

son pied glissa alors sur le plancher savonné, se sentant partir en avant il tenta de se redresser mais patinant d'avantage il passa jambe par-dessus tête pour finalement atterrir sur les fesses après un superbe vol plané.

Il leva alors sur elle un regard furieux ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite

_-oh toi !!!!! attend un peu que je t'attrape !!!!_

Emily ne demanda pas son reste, elle prit la direction de l'arrière du navire, Jack à ses trousses, s'approchant du grand mat elle prit son élan et sauta sur la bôme de ce dernier.

Elle s'y percha en narguant le capitaine enragé

_-descend !!! descend je te dis !!!! que je t'en colle une !!! tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser !!!!_

Elle lui tira la langue avant de lui lancer :

_-viens me chercher !!!_

_-ici c'est « capitaine que tu dois m'appeler !!! qui te permets de telles familiarités, petite peste !!!!?? descend !!!!_

_-oh excusez moi « capitaine »…..venez donc me chercher….si vous en avez le courage !!!_

Jack la fixa l'air mauvais (enfin il essayait d'avoir l'air sévère)

_-très bien…tu seras obligée de redescendre une jour…..pose un pied au sol et je te garantie de te faire passer l'envie de faire des blagues débiles !!!_

2 h passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cède…..il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ..Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre !!

Will essaya tant bien que mal de raisonner Jack tandis que Liz tentait sa chance avec Emily…mais sans succès…

Intérieurement Jack n'en pensait pas moins ; il se revoyait à son age, courrant sur le pont pour échapper à son père….et trouvant ce même refuge…..le grand mat…..il se dit qu'elle devait à ce moment précis ressentir cette sensation de liberté….l'impression que plus rien n'existe autours….

Emily ne semblait effectivement pas se soucier de ce qui l'attendait en bas…..elle se fichait pas mal de la colère (apparente ) de son « père »…

Cheveux au vent elle se laissait bercer par l'air du large, le regard perdu ailleurs à l'horizon…..

Et après tout la punition ne pouvait pas être pire que de frotter le sol….

_-Emily….descend_ , tenta une nouvelle fois Liz, _jack est remonté et je craint que ta punition n'en soit que plus lourde si tu le fais d'avantage attendre…_

Jack la fixait toujours, adossé au mat bras croisé le regard dur, elle de si ils s'étudiaient mutuellement cherchant la moindre faille chez l'autre….

Ce fut Emily qui céda la première, à contre cœur certes…..

Elle glissa au bas du mat et s'avança vers Jack qui la toisait de haut.

_-quand même !!!!_

Elle n'osa pas soutenir son regard sentant une atmosphère lourde peser à ce moment là……

Elle n'osa pas non plus le défier à nouveau….il était suffisamment remonté, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin…..

Jack la força alors à la regarder plongeant son regard intense dans le sien.

_-encore une sottise de ce genre…..une seule !!!! et tu le regretteras amèrement !!_

_Terminées tes gamineries sur ton île !!! ici tu est sur MON navire !!! tu fais partie de MON equipage et tu dois bosser comme tout le monde !!!! c'est bien clair !!??_

_-oui…._dit timidement Emily

_-oui qui ??_ insista Jack .

emily le fixa avec rage dans les yeux, et lui repatit d'un ton furieux :

_-oui Capitaine !!!!_

elle s'appretait à repartir à sa tache mais Jack la retient

_-attend tu n'as pas cru t'en tirer ainsi !!!! il me semble que tu as besoin de refléchir un peu au frais sur ce qu'il vient de se passer !!!! quand tu seras disposée à te comporter correctement tu pourras revenir !!!_

Gibbs eu l'air catastrophé :

_-capitaine vous voulez dire….._

_-parfaitement !!!! elle va aller réfléchir à fond de cale !!!_

Emily se mordit la lèvre inférieure tentant de ne pas laisser filer des larmes amères qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Jack la conduit alors lui-même, un pincement au cœur.

_-tu as la nuit pour réfléchir….._

Sur ces mots il la laissa seule avec elle-même….se maudissant une fois encore de se comporter en tortionnaire avec elle.


	8. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Chanson de Josh Groban : _Awake_

Jack se laissa glisser le long de la paroi qui le séparait de la pièce ou se trouvait Emily.

Il s'assit et laissa son esprit se perdre n moment ailleurs

_A beautiful and bloding morning_

_The world outside begins to breathe_

_See clouds arriving without warning_

_Ineed you here to shelter me_

Comment avait il pu?? Pourquoi devoir se comporter en monstre?!! Pas le choix se dit il……

Mais son cœur se serrait de la savoir là……à quelques mètres de lui, séparée seulement d'une cloison…..

Mais en serait il toujours de même…..qu'y aura-t-il dans son cœur après…..une cloison ?? nan un mur….sûrement un mur infranchissable pour lui désormais…..

Que pouvait elle penser à ce moment précis ?? Sûrement pas du bien de lui…..il l'avait enfermée pour une broutille….une banale plaisanterie de mome…..lui même en avait déjà fait de semblables par le passé……mais l'époque était bien différente…..bien que la menace porta toujours le même nom : Beckett !!

_And I know that only time will tell us how_

_To carry on without each other_

N'aurait il jamais la paix?? Cet homme le poursuivrait il encore longtemps ??

Non !! le cauchemar cesserait bientôt….du moins l'espérait il….et pour cela il allait devoir continuer ce jeu de cache cache qui le dégoûtait tant….en fait Jack se dégoûtait lui même à cet instant précis……

En être réduit à renier sa propre fille pour tenter de la sauver…….lui mener la vie dure…..pour qu'elle devienne l'instrument de la chute de Beckett !!

Mais Jack savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter…pas encore……trop fragile d'abord de la perte de sa mère, perdue par son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, il allait falloir l'endurcir d'avantage ..et donc l'éloigner un peu plus de lui……cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur mais c'était le prix à payer s'il voulait lui assurer un avenir sans nuages…..

_So keep me awake to memorize you_

_Give us more time to feel this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can't have you here next to me today_

Qu'arriverait il le jour ou il lui avouerait tout?? Quelle sera sa réaction ?

Savoir qu'il ne profiterait sûrement pas de sa fille l'attristait au plus haut point et il maudit Beckett un pu plus….

Cet home lui avait déjà prit son père et il allait aujourd'hui lui prendre sa fille……

Cet homme aurait donc brisé sa vie jusqu'au bout…..

Pardonne moi Emily !! Pardonne moi !!! Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui arrive !! J'en suis le plus affecté crois moi……devoir te faire souffrir me détruit……te voir peu à peu t'éloigner de moi….me vouer une haine sans bornes……me fends le cœur et l'âme…….si je pouvais changer le passé je le ferais…..j'aurai tué Beckett alors que j'en avais l'occasion…..

_If I could make this moment endless_

_If I could stop the minds of change_

_If we just keep our eyes wide open_

_Then everything would stay the same_

Puisses tu me pardonner un jour...peut être comprendras tu plus tard pourquoi je l'ai fais…..peut être garderas tu une place pour moi dans ton cœur…..toi qui as tant désiré me connaître voila que tu t'éloigne de moi par ma faute……

_And I know that only time will tell us how_

_To carry on without each other_

_So keep me awake for every moment_

_Give us more time to feel this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can't have you here next to me today_

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sans que Jack ne s'en soit aperçu

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé

Il se releva, colla son oreille à la porte…..il n'entendit rien….que pouvait elle bien faire ??

Que pouvait elle bien penser ??

Se penchant sur la serrure il tenta de l'apercevoir au dela de la porte

Il ne pu resister….il fit doucement coulisser la poignée de la porte et passa la tete dans l'encablure…..

Il l'aperçu….

Elle avait finit par s'allonger….elle semblait dormir

Jack approcha sur la pointe des pieds

Il sourit tendrement la voyant ainsi……elle semblait si fragile à ce moment …

Il s'accroupit à ses cotés……sans bruit…..

Se contentant de la contempler….de remarquer à quel point elle avait hérité la beauté de sa mère…..mais à quel point elle lui ressemblait à lui…..

Il approcha doucement sa main de son visage, écartant su bout des doigts, presque timidement, les mèches qui lui tombaient su les yeux…..

Il ne put s'empêcher e sourire à nouveau…..

_We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here right now with me_

_All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see_

L'espace d'un instant il se sentit pleinement père, veillant tendrement sur le sommeil de sa fille

Il savait que cet instant bénit ne durerait qu'un temps….un temps bien trop court……

Au moment ou elle rouvrirait les yeux il redeviendrait le capitaine Sparrow, maître du navire et tortionnaire de sa fille……

Alors il profita de chaque instants passé à ses cotés, chaque minutes, chaque seconde qui passaient le remplissait d'une joie indescriptible…il était si fier……fier d'avoir une telle fille …fier d'être père….

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I have you here today_

Il se décida à contre coeur à quitter la pièce craignant de se trouver face à elle lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait...la lumière du jour commençant à poindre à travers les interstices de la cale du Pearl…..

Il sortit comme il était entré….sur la pointe des pieds….le cœur gonflé de fierté et de joie….mais un pincement à celui-ci lui rappela qu'il devrait bientôt reprendre le masque de la sévérité…..

_And I will remember….._

_Oh I will remember_

_Remember all the love we share today..._


	9. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Chanson de Calogero (erk je l'aime pas mais bon les paroles collent alors….)

« Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer »

Emily s'éveilla, la nuit avait été mauvaise, hantée de questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponses

_Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle  
Qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie  
Certainement pas du ciel  
_

Pourquoi son père la traitait il en parfaite inconnue…..de manière si sévère ??

Cherchait il à lui faire payer quelque chose ?? Mais quoi ?? Pourquoi refusait il de la croire ??

Se trompait elle ou jouait il simplement le jeu de l'indifférence ??

Sa mère ne pouvais pas lui avoir menti ….elle croyait ses paroles…pourquoi Jack refusait il alors de les entendre !!!?? Qu'attendait il d'elle !!??

Elle se redressa et s'assied…..il allait falloir l'affronter….injuste se dit elle…..pour une simple plaisanterie elle avait achoppé d'une nuit en cale……et il allait falloir s'excuser !!!! à contre cœur……non vraiment elle n'avais pas mérité ce qui lui arrivait

_Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence  
Tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure  
_

Dans un moment quelqu'un viendrait sûrement la chercher et la mener à Jack pour des excuses publiques……quelle humiliation !! Mais si il fallait en passer par la pour un peu de reconnaissance…….

Si c'était la seule solution pour attirer un peu son attention…alors elle le ferait !!! au moins aurait elle son regard braqué sur elle…aussi dur puisse t'il être….

Elle soupira…..qu'adviendrait il après ?? Elle le savait…..le pont n'attendrait plus qu'elle pour être briqué à fond !!!! L'éternel refrain recommencerait……et pas question de se rebeller…..mais qu'y pouvait elle !!!?? à la moindre plainte, le capitaine avait menacé de la passer par-dessus bord ! en serait il capable ?? Pourquoi pas……mais Emily se bornait à croire que le cœur de Jack renfermait du bon, elle le savait au fond d'elle…elle en etait presque sure….

Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'attirait vers Jack…..elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir totalement….elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le haïr comme elle devrait….les liens du sang sont ils si forts ?? si fort qu'ils peuvent survivre au delà de la souffrance ?? Peut être se dit elle…..

Si il pouvait en être de même pour lui……si seulement il pouvait ressentir la même chose quelle….

_Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
À faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer_

Mais suis-je seulement sa fille ?? Évidemment !!! Bien sur qu'elle l'était !!!! Sa mère ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti !!! Pas sur son lit de mort !!!!

En cette seule et unique vérité elle voulait croire !!! Et elle devait y croire !!Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis !!! Pas même Jack qui pensait le contraire !! Il fallait absolument le lui faire admettre !!! Il le fallait !!

Oh maman que dois je faire ?? J'ignore pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec moi…..je n'y comprend rien !!

Maman si tu savais comme tu me manques !!!

Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps……

Tu me manques tant…..je me sens si perdue….si seule…..j'ai besoin de tes conseils….de toi……

Est-ce vraiment cet home si froid que tu as aimé ??

Tu le disais si tendre…si aimant….je ne vois qu'un homme incapable de sentiment à l'égard de quiconque….

Tu disais qu'il t'avait aimé !! Mais en est il seulement capable !!???? Capable de s'aimer lui-même ??...de m'aimer……..ou seulement reconnaître que j'existe…..et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le détester…

Que dois faire…..oh maman je t'en prie….dis moi que cet homme n'est pas celui que tu as connu !!!

_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, du peu qu'elle pu voir à travers les interstices……et il allait falloir aller l'affronter…..lui …ce père qui refusait tout bonnement son existence….

Gibbs fit son entrée….il la regarda d'un air désolé, ne sachant quoi lui dire…il se contenta de lui faire signe de venir….

Emily prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à le suivre.

Elle prit l'escalier qui la mena à l'entrepont…personne ne s'y trouvait.

La journée étant déjà bien avancée, chacun vaquait à se occupation sur le pont supérieur….

Lorsqu'elle y fut parvenue, les regard ébahis se tournèrent vers elle et le silence se fit….un silence lourd….tout comme l'atmosphère qui s'était à présent installée…..

Elizabeth s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut immédiatement arrêtée par Will, qui lui intima de ne rien faire….Jack avait été formel……cette affaire ne concernait que lui et Emily !

Son manque de respect avait été corrigé par une dure sanction et il lui fallait maintenant se repentir de ses actes…..

Emily avança le cœur battant et le nœud à l'estomac, vers la barre où se trouvait Jack.

Celui-ci la regardait d'un air hautain et sévère…le plus sévère qu'il pu, malgré le pincement qui lui enserrait le cœur à cet instant précis, il lui fallait tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout et se montrer impartial…..mais en serait il capable devant le regard si craintif de sa fille…….

Emily n'osa plus croiser son regard après ça, elle le sentait si lourd sur elle….il l'ecrasait de culpabilité

_Je vous dirais simplement  
Qu'à part ça  
Tout va bien  
A part d'un père  
Je ne manque de rien  
Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure  
_

Apres une grande inspiration, elle se décida à parler pour rompre le silence dans lequel Jack restait cantonné :

- _je…..je vous prie de m'excuser….de mon comportement d'hier. Je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect….veuillez me pardonner….capitaine…._

ce dernier mot lui fit encore plus mal que les autres…..obligée de vouvoyer son père…..sans pouvoir l'appeler……Papa…..

Jack appuya son regard sur elle, brisé au fond de lui de ne pas entendre ce mot qu'il attendait tant……

Emily leva alors timidement les yeux sur lui…..Jack se contenta de lui indiquer du doigt sa tache quotidienne qui l'attendait….

Serrant les poings de rage devant tant d'indifférence, Emily se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête et retenant ses larmes si amères…elle retourna donc à sa tache…le cœur meurtri par cet homme….

_Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
À faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer_

Une fois encore elle essuyait un cuisant échec…..pas un mot……rien….juste un regard…si dur….si empli de reproche……

Et pourtant si…….triste……

Jack, quant à lui, la regardait s'éloigner…..oui s'éloigner ….un peu plus…

Il n'avais pas eu le courage de prononcer un mot, de peur de trahir ses sentiments…il avait fait encore pire…il avait joué le jeu de l'indifférence…..il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal…un mal nécessaire se dit il……mais si dur à supporter et à assumer…..

Emily se remit donc à frotter le pont, passant sa rage dans chaque coup de brosse, noyant ses larmes dans l'eau quelle versait sur les planches…..

Liz aurait voulu s'insurger, mais Will à nouveau l'en empêcha……

Jack était capitaine et il était seul maître à bord……Emily était matelot…..et de ce fait soumise à l'autorité de Jack……même si celui-ci était son père…..

_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer_


	10. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Un autre matin se leva sur le Pearl, le 30 eme depuis l'arrive d'Emily.

Jack était déjà debout, le pont était encore désert…..il avança au bastingage face au soleil levant.

La brise légère de l'aube lui fouetta le visage…..

Une fois encore il était confronté à lui-même….un mois que ce manège durait à présent, un mois qu'il la persécutait – parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot- un mois qu'elle subissait sans jamais se plaindre, mais combien de fois l'avait il vue serrer les poings et retenir ses larmes, et combien de fois cela lui avait il brisé le cœur…..

Mais peu à peu elle apprenait malgré elle à intérioriser, à se contenir……à subir en silence aussi dur fut ce t'il….

Et il le fallait….face à Beckett il le faudrait !!

Pourvu que tout se passe bien, selon ses plans…..

L'heure approchait, ils seraient dans la journée à St Domingue, prétendant faire le plein de vivres, il allait livrer sa fille aux mains de l'ennemi….il fallait absolument que cela ait l'air accidentel…

L'armée ne mettrait pas longtemps à leur tomber dessus, et saint Domingue étant la « patrie » d'Emily, elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de faire un tour pour retrouver ses souvenirs……

Le prétexte pour la laisser était simple : le code…..

« Qui ne reste pas à sa place, reste sur place »……simple, efficace et qui éviterait bien des justifications surtout auprès de Liz et Will

Levant les yeux vers le grand mat il l'aperçu, perchée sur la bôme, adossé au mat, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon doré par le soleil levant.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Jack. Elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier la haut lors d'un temps calme ou d'une pause….et en général il l'en délogeait peu après……

Il savait que son plan était parfait…..ou tout du moins tenait la route, il connaissait trop l'ennemi….trop prévisible !!

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender…..si Beckett la reconnaissait !!? Si il le gardait !!? Que faire dans ce cas là ?? Comment la sauver sans mettre l'équipage en danger !!?

Non !! Inutile de penser à cela !! Tout se passerait bien……

La journée était à présent avancée et les cotes de St Domingue en vue…..

Emily alla trouver Gibbs :

-_ monsieur Gibbs, je croyais qu'aucune escale n'était prévue avant Tortuga ?_

-_certes, mais les vivres commencent à diminuer et on n'ai pas à l'abri d'une tempête ou d'un coup du sort….la mer est imprévisible !! donc le capitaine a décidé d'une escale à St Domingue._

_-mais c'est dangereux !! le port est surveillé, les navires marchands fouillés et….._

_-mais nous ne sommes pas marchands que je sache_

_-mais……._

-_Pas d'inquiétude…nous n'en avons que pour une heure ou deux….profites en pour aller faire un tour c'est chez toi après tout !!_

-_Oui _! lui sourit Emily.

Gibbs mentait à merveille, il connaissait le plan de Jack mais son cœur se serra de savoir que dans quelques heures à peine elle serait aux prises des hommes de Beckett.

Il alla trouver Jack à la barre :

_-tout est prêt capitaine !!! Parés à accoster !!!! vous etes sur de vous ??_ lui dit il plus bas

Jack soupira le regard inquiet en direction de sa fille qui fixait les cotes de son enfance :

_-oui absolument……je n'ai pas le choix…..il sera trop tard après_…..

Le Pearl accosta donc en début d'après midi. Emily sentit son cœur gonflé d'une joie immense à l'idée de se retrouver chez elle après un mois en mer……un mois si dur….

A peine débarquée, elle retrouva ses repères, les rues de son enfance, le port qu'elle connaissait si bien, le bruit, les odeurs…..

Comme une deuxième naissance, elle se sentait revivre…

Comme l'avais permis Gibbs elle partit donc profiter de ces quelques heures à terre et ses pas la guidèrent naturellement chez elle….

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle eut la surprise de constater que rien n'avais bougé……que tout était resté à sa place….

Avec nostalgie, une boule dans la gorge, elle parcouru chaque pièce de la demeure avant de se décider à en ressortit pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère.

Elle y resta un moment, lui racontant ses mésaventures en mer, à quel point Jack l'impressionnait, mais en même temps à quel point elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser à lui…..son désir de connaître la vérité à son sujet….les milles questions qu'elle brûlait de lui poser……

Le silence fut rompu par des coups de feu tirés depuis le port…..

Surprise elle se hissa aux branches d'un arbre voisin, scrutant l'horizon, tentant de percevoir le moindre signe….

Il y avait de l'agitation et les coups de feu n'étaient pas ceux d'un pistolet de manant mais bels et bien ceux d'un fusil à baïonnette….des armes militaires !!!

Sautant souplement au bas de l'arbre, Emily se lança dans une course effrénée vers le port.

Le Black Pearl !!!! il était sûrement découvert !!! Elle savait que cette escale était une erreur !!!

Elle accéléra le rythme, et aperçu avec horreur le Pearl lever l'ancre en toute hâte !!!! Mon dieu ils levaient l'ancre sans elle !!!! Nan ce n'était pas possible !! Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas faire ça !!! Pourquoi !!!?? Il y avait danger certes mais pourquoi ne pas l'attendre !! Peut être la croyaient ils à bord !! Oui c'était sûrement ça !!!! Mais ses cris ne porteraient de toute manière pas, vu la distance à laquelle se trouvait le Pearl à présent….

Il était donc trop tard pour espérer les rejoindre à bord…..Tortuga restait donc son seul espoir…il lui fallait les retrouver !! Mais cet espoir s'envola très vite lorsqu'une patrouille lui tomba dessus

-_eh !!!! t'étais à bord du Pearl toi !!! avec ces pirates !!!_ lui lança un soldat

Emily recula puis mentit alors :

_- vous faites erreur !!! Je suis d'ici !!_

-_ne me mens pas petite garce !!! Je t'ai vu débarquer tout à l'heure en leur compagnie !!!! Saisissez vous d'elle !!!! _Hurla t'il

Emily ne demanda pas son reste mais cette fois ci elle avait l'avantage du terrain pour leur échapper !! Pas comme à Tortuga….

Elle se lança dans les rues de la ville, mais les soldats gagnaient sur elle et se faisaient toujours plus nombreux, avertis par les cris et les précédents coups de feu ….

Emily fut bientôt encerclée sans aucune issue de secours

L'officier avança vers elle en la toisant le sourire mauvais :

_- saisissez la et surveillez la bien !!! Elle fait partie de l'équipage de Sparrow !!! Lord Beckett sera ravi de cette prise….elle aura sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous révélez !!!! Emmenez là !!!_

Emily se débattit tant quelle pu mais du renoncer face à la poigne de fer des soldats qui l'embarquèrent bientôt sur un navire en partance pour Port Royal

A bord du Pearl, Jack observait la scène à la longue vue

_-ils l'ont…..maintenant espérons qu'elle ne se vende pas…._

Gibbs soupira, il vit l'air satisfait de Jack, mais son regard trahissait son angoisse…..

Il baissa alors sa longue vue, regarda Gibbs d'un air anxieux avant d'ajouter la voix tremblante

-_je……j'ai livré ma fille….à mon pire ennemi……_

se prenant la tête à deux main l'air bouleversé il ajouta :

-_je suis fou !!!!! complètement fou !!!_

Gibbs lui répondit doucement :

_-il est trop tard pour regretter capitaine !! Il faut lui faire confiance !! c'est une Sparrow après tout !!! Elle s'en tirera !!_

Jack n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà les problèmes arrivaient en les personnes de Will et Liz.

-_JACK !!!! comment avez-vous pu !!!!_ hurla Liz en le giflant avec hargne

Bizarrement ce dernier ne réagit pas au soufflet

_-j'avais donné des ordres_, se contenta t'il de répondre calmement.

_-mais Jack_, s'insurgea alors Will, _on aurait pu l'attendre !!! C'était juste mais il y avait moyen de la tirer de là !!!!_

-_oh mais non voyons !!! Jack Sparrow ne se soucie de personne à part lui !! alors de sa fille …..vous pensez…..jamais !!!!_ repartit Liz avec rage.

Jack sentait son cœur se déchirer sous ces paroles

_-le code…….c'est tout_….dit il froidement

Liz paru alors outrée par sa réponse :

_-LE CODE ???? mais vous ne l'appliquez jamais ce foutu code !!! et aujourd'hui si ?? mais vous vous fichez du monde !!!_

_-j'ai toujours appliqué le code…..quand ça m'arrangeait certes mais aujourd'hui i y avait urgence !!! L'équipage entier risquait gros !!! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier !! les ordres étaient clairs !!! _dit jack

_-mais pas pour elle !!!!! elle ignorait le code_, défendit Will

-_elle est la depuis un mois !! elle n'était pas sensée l'ignorer !!_ répondit Jack sur ce même ton froid

-_vous ne lui aviez jamais dit !! évidemment vous l'évitez !!! pire !!! c'est votre cible favorite !!! une formidable occasion de se débarrasser du problème en la laissant aux mains des soldats !!! elle va se retrouver à Port Royal avec la corde au cou !! voila ce qui l'attend mais ça vous est bien égal !!_

Le cœur de Jack fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine, si Liz disait vrai !!! Si elle était directement conduite au gibet ?? Oh non……non !!! Pas avant un bon interrogatoire !!! Non Beckett ne ferait pas cela avant d'avoir obtenu des informations !

Jack détourna alors le problème en répondant simplement

_-le code est clair !! je ne peux rien de plus !!! Cap sur Tortuga !!_

il se dirigea alors à la barre prendre le relais de Gibbs.

_-mais vous ne pouvez pas laissez votre fille ainsi !!!!_ hurla à nouveau Liz

Sans se retourner Jack lui lança froidement :

_-je n'ai pas de fille……_

Will observa étrangement Jack, cherchant à le sonder. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser quelqu'un aux mains de Beckett !

Qu'avait il derrière la tête ? Il le connaissait bien, il savait que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait guère. Il était si différent depuis 'arrivée d'Emily à bord….se pouvait il qu'il sache quelque chose à son propos ?? Leur cachait il un secret ?? Sûrement……jamais Jack Sparrow ne laisserait quelqu'un se faire tuer sans réagir !!!

Il tenta de calmer la fureur de Liz en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-_jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui !!! Quel monstre !! Il me dégoûte !! Faire ça à sa propre fille !!!_! lança elle en rage

_-chut….._ lui dit il alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement, _je suis sur que Jack prépare quelque chose !_

_-oui il peut déjà préparer les funérailles de sa fille !!!!_

_-fais lui confiance_….

-_Mais tu ne vas pas lui donner raison en plus !!!! il a été odieux !!!! et maintenant il la laisse aux griffes de Beckett …. mon dieu pauvre petite Emily !!!!! que va-t-il lui faire !!! Jack n'a même pas réagi !!!_

_-Jack a quelque chose derrière la tête !! ne vois tu pas à quel point il est perturbé ? il s'enferme des heures durant dans sa cabine, il semble constamment perdu dans ses pensées….tu ne vois pas comme il la regarde sans cesse…._

Liz tourna le regard vers Jack….elle le vit parler avec Gibbs, le visage grave et inquiet.

-_hmmmm…c'est vrai qu'il agit étrangement ces derniers temps…..jamais je ne l'avais vu se mettre en colère après quelqu'un ou hausser le ton jusqu'à présent….._

_-alors fais lui confiance…..je suis sur que nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire bientôt…._

Il serra alors Liz contre lui

j'espère que tu as raison dit elle doucement.

Désormais muré dans le silence, le cœur battant, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, Jack crispa ses doigts sur la barre.

Pourvu que tout se passe bien….pourvu qu'elle revienne saine et sauve !!! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il lui arrivait malheur !!

A bord du navire qui la menait vers Port Royal, Emily tentait de se débattre, de défaire ses liens, mais que pouvait elle contre ces fers qui lui coupaient les poignets. Emily s'acharna, maudissant les soldats qui l'avaient jetée là.

Vaincue par la fatigue et les poignets en sang elle finit par s'asseoir résignée.

Pourquoi !!!! Pourquoi !!!! Pourquoi l'avait il abandonnée !!!??

Des larmes de rage s'ecraserent bientôt au sol, si amères……cette fois ci Jack lui avait prouvé son aversion…..il se foutait pas mal d'elle…..

Son cœur se serra, son père n'avait il donc aucun sentiments ??

Qu'allait il lui arriver à présent ??

Il fallait trouver un moyen de rejoindre Tortuga !!! il fallait s'échapper….mais la chose semblait impossible pour l'instant…..


	11. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Emily avait ramené ses genoux à elle, songeuse, la situation semblait désespérée….

Comment faire ??

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie que bientôt des soldats ouvrirent les portes de la cale.

Se saisissant d'elle, ils la menèrent sur le pont sans ménagements…

L'officier donna l'ordre qu'elle soit conduite à la résidence de Lord Beckett sur le champ.

Emily choisit alors le silence, il valait mieux étudier la situation avant d'ouvrir la bouche inutilement et regretter par la suite ses paroles…..dure leçon apprise au contact de son père…..

A bord du Pearl, Jack faisait les 100 pas….où était elle ?? Allait elle bien ??

Mille question dans son esprit, et aucune réponses à une seule d'entres elles….

Il craignait pour sa vie……pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack Sparrow avait peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui…..

Malgré les efforts de Gibbs pour le rassurer, Jack restait nerveux, fou d'inquiétude, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher à Will et Liz…..

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, il replongea dans ses pensées….

Pourquoi !!!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu en arriver là !!?

Ma fille !!! J'ai livré ma fille !!!! Quel genre de père suis-je ?? Ai-je seulement le droit de porter le nom même de père !!!??

Y avait il une autre solution ?? Non hélas…..je n'avais pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre….

Emily !! Je t'en prie…..garde au fond de ton cœur le nom de Sparrow….il est tien !! Mais ne le révèle pas à Beckett ou tu signes ton arrêt de mort !!

J'ai confiance en toi…..j'ai vu de quel courage tu as fais preuve face à moi…..il te faudra user de ce même courage face à lui…..ne te laisses pas impressionner…comme tout le monde il a ses faiblesses….la sienne est d'être beaucoup trop prévisible….et tu vas devenir celle qui causera sa perte……j'ai lu la même détermination que ta mère dans tes yeux….elle aussi savait affronter n'importe quelle situation avec calme …..Comme…..lorsqu'elle m'a…..rendu à l'océan…..elle n'a pas pleuré…..au contraire elle m'a sourit….pas un sourire triste ou forcé……non……un vrai sourire….celui dont tu as hérité…..

Le coté espiègle et insouciant il va s'en dire que c'est de moi que tu le tiens

Il sourit à cette pensée

Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce que je fais, mais je te jure que c'est pour toi…pour ton bien…..

Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à te tirer de là, mais tu le comprendras un jour…….bientôt

Tu dois me maudire, jurer de te venger de moi et ce sera tout à fait justifié, bien que ça me déchire le cœur rien que d'y penser……mais je ne t'en voudrais pas de le faire…..

Je t'en prie ne commet pas d'erreur….prouve moi que le sang des Sparrow coule dans tes veines en revenant ici saine et sauve……

Emily fut conduite au bureau de Beckett, fers aux poignets.

Lorsqu'on la fit entrer elle vit un homme se tenait de dos sur la terrasse.

Etait ce lui Lord Beckett ?? Oui à en juger la manière dont l'interpella l'officier :

-_my Lord, je vous amene une captive….elle était à bord du Black Pearl à St Domingue_.

A ces mots, le dit « Lord » se retourna, il s'approcha lentement regardant Emily de la tête aux pieds.

Le regard bleu pale de cet homme la frappa, un regard si froid et pourtant si intense…..quel genre d'homme était il ?

-_le Pearl_, dit il……_elle fait partie de l'équipage de ce forban !!!! Sparrow je n'aurais de cesse que lorsque je te verrai pendu !!! j'en ai assez voyez vous que son nom revienne sans cesse à mes oreille des qu'un problème se produit….._

Le cœur d'Emily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Visiblement ce Lord Beckett détestait les pirates et en voulait particulier ment à son père……qu'avait il pu se passer pour qu'il lui voue une telle haine ?

-_puis savoir ce que vous faisiez à bord du navire de ce pirate mademoiselle…..mademoiselle ???_

-_Sp…._

Emily se ravisa bien vite, que se passerait il si il apprenait qu'elle était la fille de Jack ? Il fallait jouer rusé et ne pas se dévoiler…..

-_Blaves !!! Emily Blaves !_

-_bien mademoiselle Blaves_….poursuivit il, _comment une enfant si jeune se retrouve avec le pire des forbans des Caraïbes !!?_

_-je ne suis pas une enfant !!!!!_

Beckett sourit à cette réplique.

Vite un mensonge !! Il fallait inventer quelque chose, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

-_par erreur….je me suis retrouvée la bas par erreur !! j'ai été faite prisonnière….._

Beckett plissa les yeux :

-_captive ?? que voila une histoire bien étrange….il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sparrow de constituer des prisonniers…..votre histoire sonne faux !!! vous cherchez sans doute à le défendre ….pourquoi ?_

-_ je ne le défends pas !!! Je n'ai rien à faire de cet homme !!!_ Son ton se fit dur, elle crachait par la même occasion toute la rage qu'elle avait contre Jack, une bonne occasion de se défouler qui rajoutait à sa crédibilité.

Enfin elle l'espérait…..

Beckett s'approcha d'elle, la toisant, plongeant son regard perçant dans le sien.

-_je crois au contraire que vous savez des choses…et je compte sur vous pour me les révéler, ajouta il d'un ton dur et froid. Je ne crois pas votre histoire, et votre manière de mentir me rappelle étrangement la sienne….il faut croire qu'il forme bien ses recrues à ce genre d'exercice !!!_

Emily le fixa d'un air mauvais, les yeux droits dans les siens, Beckett eut alors un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu !!! Un souvenir lointain ressurgissant d'un coup lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, était ce possible ??

Il donna l'ordre qu'Emily soit reconduite en cellule, les soldats obéirent et il se retrouva bientôt seul dans son bureau.

Mercer fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard et vit le trouble de Beckett.

-_un souci my Lord ?_

-_étrange….cette jeune fille me rappelle quelqu'un…..ce bref regard a ravivé en moi des souvenirs que je croyais enfouis….._

_-peut être l'avez-vous déjà rencontrée ou vue lors d'un de vos déplacements my Lord…._

Beckett sourit alors étrangement comme si il venait de comprendre la situation :

_-oui…..je l'ai effectivement rencontrée…..il y a bien longtemps…._

_-mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 15 ans…._

_-La personne que j'ai rencontrée jadis n'était guère plus âgée…._

_-Pardonnez moi my Lord mais je craint de ne pas vous suivre….._

_-Ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer Mercer……c'est que nous avons affaire avec la 2eme génération de Sparrow….._

_-??? Sparrow ?? qu'à t'il à voir la dedans ??_

_-j'ignore comment c'est possible, mais nous sommes en présence…….de sa descendance….._

_-sa fille_ ?

-_je n'affirme rien, mais si mes soupçons s'avèrent exact nous avons effectivement bien mit le doigt sur la fille de Sparrow !!!! et je me ferais un plaisir de la faire parler_…..dit il en saisissant un tison dans l'âtre.

_-Je vois_ fit Mercer l'air amusé

Le Pearl accosta dans le port de Tortuga, mais l'esprit de Jack restait perturbé, regardant dans la direction de Port Royal, son cœur se serra.

Liz passa à ses cotés sans lui accorder un regard avant de débarquer.

Will quant à lui s'arrêta voyant Jack perdu dans ses pensées

-_ça va Jack ?_

_-hm ?? hein ?? oui…..un peu fatigué des événements mais ça va….._

_-tu t'inquiètes non ?_

_-non ! pourquoi je m'inquiéterais ??_

_-pour une fois….tu mens très mal Jack……_

Jack le considéra étrangement, Will aurait il flairé quelque chose ? Non pas lui…….

Il soupira :

_-peut être….._

Will ne chercha pas plus avant le voyant troublé, il s'éloigna donc.

Il fallait désormais attendre……

La nuit était à présent tombée.

Il faisait si froid et si humide dans ces geôles.

Emily avait pu voir quelle aversion Beckett avait pour son père.

Pas question donc de dire quoi que ce soit…..Jack l'avait peut être abandonnée mais il restait son père…..ça elle en était sure !!!! Elle n'aurait de cesse que lorsqu'elle l'entendrait le lui dire enfin !! Mais pour ça il fallait le rejoindre, de n'importe quelle manière !!

Jack de son coté ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il se leva et rejoint Gibbs sur le pont.

-_ça va capitaine ?? vous survivez ?_

_-ne te moque pas s'il te plait !!_ soupira Jack, _j'essaye de me dire que tout ira bien, je m'attend à la voir débarquer ici bientôt…..mais cette attente m'est insupportable !!! si Liz avait raison Gibbs !!!! ma fille est peut être pendue à l'heure qu'il est !!!! j'ai été si stupide de croire en ce plan !!!! c'était insensé !! mon dieu je l'ai sacrifié !!!!_

Gibbs posa sa main sur le bras de Jack essayant de l'apaiser un moment :

_-Jack, elle va revenir…..vos plans n'échouent jamais !!! alors pourquoi cela se produirait il cette fois ??_

- _mais j'ai peut être sous estimé Beckett !!! Je suis un fou !!! Un père indigne qui a envoyé sa fille au gibet !!!! J'ai perdu ma fille avant même d'avoir pu apprendre à la connaitre !!!!_

Sa voix tremblait à présent, il ne tenait pas en place et faisait les 100 pas sur le pont.

-_jack….faites lui confiance…..et comptez sur la bêtise de Beckett…..je ne lui donne pas deux jours pour la relâcher…_

-_deux jours !!!!!?? MAIS ELLE EST PEUT ETRE DEJA MORTE GIBBS !!!! hurla t'il, Mary pardonne moi…..j'ai sacrifié notre fille ne vain…..je suis un monstre…..que diable ai-je fais….qu'ai-je fais ….._dit il en se morfondant la tête entre les mains

jamais Gibbs ne l'avait vu aussi désespéré et bouleversé, il était fou d'inquiétude, mais hélas il fallait attendre…..une terrible attente durant laquelle il pouvait tout imaginer et se rendre encore plus malade qu'il n'était déjà….


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

L'aube pointa à l'horizon, Emily avait entamé son 2eme jour de captivité et Jack son 2eme d'angoisse.

Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, au même titre qu'elle.

En effet, elle avait préféré lutter contre le sommeil, afin d'étudier les allers et venues des gardes, les relèves, les temps de pause…..

Les soldats se relayaient toutes les 4 heures environ, et laissaient les geôles sans surveillances durant à peu près 10 minutes….

Une escorte ouvrit alors la porte de la cellule.

Emily se leva, une fois encore ils se saisirent d'elle, la menant fers aux poignets chez Beckett.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon…..

-_ je suppose que vous n'etes toujours pas disposée à me dire ou se trouve Sparrow, ni ce que vous faisiez avec lui ?_

Emily ne répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser fièrement.

_-incroyable_, parut il émerveillé, _vous voyez Mercer, j'ai eu affaire à la même scène il y a bientôt 17 ans….._

Emily ne comprenait pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion, mais Mercer, lui semblait saisir parfaitement le sens de ces paroles.

Il passa alors derrière elle, et lui assena un coup derrière les genoux, la forçant ainsi à plier.

Elle commença alors à angoisser, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de dissimuler sa peur grandissante. Il ne fallait rien dire…..ou son père était perdu….et elle par la même occasion….

- _j'ai effectivement vécu une situation semblable il y a 17 ans de cela….certes les conditions étaient différentes, et c'est à bord d'un navire que nous nous trouvions, il n'avait guère plus de votre age, 16 ans tout au plus……et il a refusé également de répondre à mes questions….amusant non ? Et me voila en train de réitérer ce même geste_, dit il en se saisissant d'un tison forgé, formant la lettre « P »……._cette même obstination_ ajouta t'il le regard mauvais….

Emily plongea un regard haineux dans celui de Beckett.

Mercer la maintint alors fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger au moment ou Beckett se saisit de son bras droit, relevant sa manche.

Le cœur d'Emily bondit alors dans sa poitrine.

_-je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour….ni ce regard….je ne pensais à vrai dire pas le revoir…._

Emily continuait à le fixer sans rien dire, essayant de contenir ses émotions et son affolement.

_-le même que le votre……mademoiselle Blaves…..ou plutôt devrais je dire…..Sparrow !!!!_

Son cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade, Mercer pouvait aisément le sentir…..

Beckett venait de la reconnaître…..qu'allait il se passer à présent !!?

Elle essaya de se débattre mais Mercer affermit sa poigne sur elle et Beckett enserra sa prise sur son bras le tirant alors vers lui en ajoutant :

-_ il est donc logique que je réunisse par le même symbole….le père et la fille !!!!!_

À ces mots il appliqua le tison brûlant sur la peau d'Emily, celle-ci le fixa droit dans les yeux avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

La douleur se propagea à une vitesse si fulgurante dans tout son corps, qu'elle ne pu retenir longtemps son cri.

Beckett, quant à lui, se délectait du spectacle, cette scène, il l'avait déjà vue il y avait 17 ans de cela, et il la revivait avec un plaisir immense.

Emily était maintenant aveuglée par la douleur, perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace…..elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait des heures que ce fer lui brûlait la chair….

Becket cessa enfin la torture après plusieurs minutes, la laissant sans force….Mercer ne la sentant plus résister, relâcha sa prise et Emily du lutter du mieux qu'elle pu pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience pendant que les gardes la reconduisaient en cellule.

Elle tomba d'épuisement, dans un sommeil lourd, presque immédiatement.

Jack sursauta alors, croyant entendre un lointain écho, son cœur se serra et une sensation étrange de malaise l'envahit alors….

_-Jack ?_ fit Gibbs inquiet

Le capitaine était alors essoufflé, comme réveillé après un cauchemar….

_-Emily….._se contenta t'il de dire

_-quoi ?_

_-je ne sais pas…..un pressentiment….il est arrivé quelque chose !!!! je ne sais pas quoi….je le sens….._

Gibbs resta silencieux, inquiet pour Jack qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis ce fameux jour, inquiet aussi pour Emily ….

Beckett regarda son tison d'un air satisfait

_-vous comptez la garder my Lord ?_

_-non….._

_-mais….._

_-Sparrow n'est pas fou Mercer…..il ne viendra jamais ici car il sait pertinemment qu'il risque la corde !!!! mais elle doit savoir ou il se trouve….laissons la nous guider jusqu'à lui…._

_-Elle ne voudra jamais….._

_-Qui vous parle de le lui demander !!?_

_-Hm mm_

_-Il suffit simplement de la laisser « s'évader »…..puis de la suivre sans être vu…..ainsi elle se méfiera moins que si nous la relâchions…._

_Certes, _dit Mercer avec un sourire mauvais

_-Elle va nous mener tout droit à lui et nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups…..le père et la fille…._

_-Astucieux my Lord,_ ajouta Mercer astiquant une lame aiguisée.

Emily s'éveilla en sursaut, la douleur se faisait ressentir de plus belle, de plus la blessure suintait de sang….elle la comprima de sa main mais compris très vite son erreur, étouffant un gémissement.

La chair à vif supportait déjà difficilement le simple contact du tissu de sa chemise……

Elle chercha un moyen de s'évader au plus vite…..il n'y en avait pas 50….le seul espoir était de parvenir à chiper les clé des gardiens…..de plus elle était retenu par des fers…..problème qui fut en fait très vite résolu au pris de quelques efforts.

Elle se saisit de sa ceinture et commença à trifouiller les fers avec la boucle de celle-ci….après un peu de patience elle parvint à faire sauter ce qui lui enserrait les poignets…..

S'approchant en douce des barreaux, elle passa alors sa ceinture au cou du garde posté devant la cellule, et tira vers elle afin de l'assommer contre ces mêmes barreaux.

Elle se saisit des clés et commença alors une infernale loterie…..il lui fallu essayer pas loin de la totalité du trousseau avant de trouver la bonne….il fallait faire vite à présent…..

Emily se faufila dans les méandres des couloirs du palais…

Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec les gardes chargé de la surveillance du bureau de Beckett.

Le premier hurla que la prisonnière s'était évadée et donna ainsi l'alerte.

Sans réfléchir, Emily s'enfuit dans les couloirs en courant, bientôt poursuivie par une armada de soldats.

Beckett alerté par le bruit, se hâta de sortir

_-Mercer !!!_

Le dit Mercer débarqua à sa suite.

_-elle s'est évadée !!_

_-mais c'est impossible my Lord…..je n'ai encore pas donné les directives aux gardes !!_

_-Mercer…..elle porte le sang de Sparrow dans ses veines !!! l'évasion semble être une chose innée chez eux……courrez donc avertir les gardes de ne pas l'arrêter….qu'ils la poursuivent un moment lui laissant l'illusion de la réussite de son entreprise…..mais laissez la partir….prenez ensuite le relais…..je compte sur vous et votre discrétion !!_

_-Bien my Lord_, dit Mercer en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Emily quant à elle se rapprochait de la sortie à grands pas mais 2 gardes lui barraient la route.

Alors que ces deux andouilles s'apprêtaient à se saisir d'elle, c'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour se baisser et leur passer entre les jambes, les laissant ainsi se percuter et s'assommer mutuellement.

Enfin dehors !!!! Il fallait maintenant gagner le port et trouver un navire en partance pour Tortuga…..

Elle ignorait à ce moment précis que le fourbe Mercer était déjà sur ses traces

Croisant deux marins, elle perçu des bribes de conversation, les suivant de loin mais juste assez pour les écouter, elle apprit que _la Clarisse _levait l'ancre d'ici peu de temps. C'était un navire marchand à l'origine, qui devait faire escale à Tortuga en douce pour se fournir en Rhum….au diable Beckett et ses taxes, pensa t'elle….

Trouver ce navire….mais y monter serait difficile….pas le temps de réfléchir que les patrouilles l'avaient déjà reprise en chasse….

Courant à toute allure, Emily passait en revue le nom des navires amarrés, la dite _Clarisse_ était en vue…..mais ancré un peu plus loin en mer…et non à quai…. suffisamment près toutefois pour être éclairée des lumières du port….

Emily ne fit ni une ni deux, elle s'élança et plongea à l'eau….elle retint un cri au moment ou l'eau salée entra en contact de sa chair brûlée….elle commença à nager en direction du navire, aussi vite qu'elle le pu, jetant de fréquents regards derrière elle….

Les soldats semblaient avoir renoncé à la poursuivre, mais Mercer, tapis dans l'ombre avait tout observé…..

Arrivée au navire, Emily jeta un œil en direction du pont, les allées et venues étant trop fréquentes il ne fallait pas prendre le risque d'être vue.

_Stray !!_

_No regrets 'cause I've got nothing to loose_

_Ever stray!_

_So gonna live my life as Ichoose_

_Until I fall_

_Stray!!!_

_Stray, Steve Conté (Wolf's Rain)_

Emily commença à escalader la chaîne d'ancrage, arrivant au niveau de l'entre pont ou étaient entreposés les canons, elle se hissa jusqu'à un sabord et se glissa dans l'ouverture de celui-ci.

Au moins, se dit elle, ils ne viendraient pas la chercher là….du moins l'espérait elle.

Mercer repartit alors faire son rapport à Beckett qui lui ordonna d'affréter un navire et de suivre _la_ _Clarisse_ à distance.

Elle se cala dos à un canon et regarda son bras, la douleur la lacerait et le sel de l'eau de mer ne faisait qu l'accentuer sans pour autant avoir fait cessé les saignements.

Elle se laissa aller à pleure, épuisée moralement, physiquement par les événements durant lesquels elle n'avais pas beaucoup dormi…..ses nerfs lâchaient…elle avait du mal à se calmer.

Elle se demandait comment réagirait Jack en la voyant revenir…..continuerait il son manège ??

Avait il seulement tremblé pour elle ?? Sûrement que non !!! Puisqu'il n'était même pas venu à son secours….

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait à croire que cela changerait….son père se fichait éperdument d'elle, tout simplement…jamais ça ne changerait….à quoi bon !!?

Mais elle refusait de renoncer à son rêve….

Impossible de fermer l'œil, elle avait terriblement chaud tout à coup, malgré la fraîcheur du soir et ses vêtements trempés…..

Peu importe, elle serait dans quelques heures à Tortuga….à bord du Black Pearl….

_Juste une raison encore_

_Juste une raison encore_

_De faire un pas devant, de faire un pas dehors_

_Juste une raison encore_

_Juste une raison encore_

_De me sentir vivant_

_Juste une raison encore_

_Juste une raison encore…_

_(Juste une raison, Patrick Fiori)_

La nuit passa …une nuit froide…avant de voir enfin l'aube se lever….Emily n'avait pas dormi, mais elle vit bientôt les cotes de Tortuga se profiler à l'horizon……est ce que le Black Pearl s'y trouvait ??

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle aperçu enfin les voiles noires du navire de son père…..elle le savait !! Il s'était bien rendu ici….

Enfin le navire à bord duquel elle se trouvait entra enfin au port….

Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il accostait à quai…ses vêtements encore humides de la veille la dissuadèrent de se jeter à l'eau…

Elle sortit discrètement par le sabord ou elle s'était réfugiée, se laissant alors glisser le long du cordage de l'amarre.

Une fois à terre, elle se dirigea vers le Pearl, ancré non loin de là.

Le cœur battant, elle avança vers le pont du navire…ce fut Will qui la vit en premier.

_-Emily !!! tu es revenue !!!_ dit il en allant l'accueillir.

Emily lui sourit faiblement

_-tu as l'air épuisée….aller monte à bord…_

_-et ou comptes tu aller ainsi ?_ s'insurgea Jack

Emily cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter tant sa surprise fut grande.

_-d'où viens tu ?_

_-de Port Royal…j'ai été enfermée la bas…mais j'ai réussi à m'évader…._

_-A t'évader, _ricana Jack, alors que son propre cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tant il était soulagé de la voir revenue.

_- Ne te fiche pas de moi !!!!...si tu es ici c'est uniquement parce que tu as du nous trahi !!! Beckett doit en ce moment même être à nos trousses et il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de nous retrouver !!!_

_-non c'est faux!!!!!!_ hurla alors Emily, _je n'ai rien dit !!! absolument rien dit !!!_

Will paru choqué par les propos de Jack…comment pouvait il douter ainsi, il était évident qu'elle avait lutté pour les rejoindre, sa fatigue en disait long…..

Jack avança alors vers elle d'un air menaçant…, il lui saisit alors le bras d'un geste brusque

_-Parle !!! je suis sur que tu nous as trahi !!!_

_-argh !!!!_ hurla Emily au moment où Jack enserra son bras marqué au fer.

Ce dernier, surpris, souleva la manche de sa chemise et resta abasourdit devant ce qu'il vit….la marque de la honte...Celle la même qu'il portait sur son propre bras !! Comment était ce possible !!??

Mais plus encore, Jack tenait son bras droit dans sa main, et la preuve qu'il cherchait s'offrit alors à lui….lui ôtant alors tous doutes sur sa paternité, bien qu'au fond de lui il en était profondément convaincu depuis le début.

Emily se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte, déballant alors sa haine à la figure de son père.

Au bord des larmes elle déclara alors :

_-vous croyez vraiment que Beckett aurait marqué la personne qui lui aurait fourni des informations…c'est parce que j'ai gardé le silence qu'il l'a fait !!! Ne me croyez pas si ça vous conforte !!!! Vous aurez une raison supplémentaire de m'accabler et de passer vos nerfs sur moi….mais je n'ai pas trahi le navire et le capitaine à qui j'ai juré fidélité !!!_

Jack plongea un regard dur dans le sien, il se sentait si mal d'agir ainsi….mais il le devait…il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt ….ça lui brisait le cœur d'entendre de telles paroles, si amères et si pleines de reproches…..

Chaque mot lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard…il tenta de garder son air sévère, mais il peinait de plus en plus à le faire….

Il la regarda sans rien dire puis dit d'un ton froid :

_-on lève l'ancre !! direction l'île des 4 vents…..je ne donne pas 2 ou 3 jours à Beckett avant de nous retrouver….._

_-mais Jack..._ hésita Will….

_Quant à elle_, le coupe t'il, _on a plus le choix….si je la relâche elle ira sûrement lui indiquer notre position !!!_

C'en était trop pour Emily, elle retient à grand peine ses larmes de rage et se détourna pour rejoindre l'avant du navire….

Will ne su que dire à Jack, devinant que cet accès injustifié de colère devait faire partie de son plan….mais il le trouva néanmoins très dur avec elle cette fois ci….

Il parti donc rejoindre Emily….

Assise dos au mat avant, main sur le bras, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs….

Il s'accroupi à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule :

_-je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça…._

_-il n'a rien voulu savoir !!! _dit elle entre deux sanglots, _il m'a prise pour une traître, comment pourrais je trahir mon propre père…..par contre lui n'a eu aucun scrupules à livrer sa fille ….mais là…il a été pire que tout….je le déteste….je le déteste_ !!répéta t'elle rageusement.

_-Non tu ne le déteste pas_ soupira Will, _je sais ce que c'est …j'ai découvert mon père comme toi…bien des années après…..je croyais le haïr de nous avoir abandonnés ma mère et moi, mais les liens du sang ont été les plus forts, et je me suis trouvé incapable de le détester…..pire je me suis surpris à l'aimer…imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile non plus pour lui…._

_-Mais tu te trompes !! il se fiche royalement de moi !!!!il vient de le prouver à l'instant !!...une fois de plus…._

_-Je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça….._

_-Oui il me hait !! voila l'explication !!_

_-Comment un père pourrait il détester son enfant…._dit Will en secouant la tête

_-Il refuse même de croire que je suis sa fille…._

_-Il le reconnaîtra un jour...aller…. ne perd pas courage !!! montre lui que tu es sa digne fille !!! pour moi tu l'es !!! tu as été très courageuse face à Beckett, et pire….tu lui as échappé !! il doit enrager à l'heure qu'il est !!!! s'être fait doublé par la fille de Jack Sparrow….._

Emily lui sourit faiblement_…_

_-tu devrais aller te reposer_….lui dit doucement Will

_-hmmmm_

À ces mots il se releva et s'affaira plus loin….

Jack, quant à lui, faisait à nouveau les 100 pas dans sa cabine ou Gibbs l'avait rejoint

_-il l'a touchée !!!! il l'a touchée !!!_

_-elle est revenue Jack, c'est le principal…._

_-Mais il l'a marquée !!!! mon dieu…nul ne peut comprendre ce que c'est que de recevoir cette marque !! sentir son sang bouillonner et voir le regard satisfait de son bourreau planté sur vous pendant que vous souffrez mille morts…..mon dieu j'ai imposé ça à ma fille dit il la voix tremblante, effondré par ce qu'il avait vu…._

_-Jack….elle est en vie…elle s'est évadée !!!_

_-En la touchant_, ajouta Jack dont le regard s'assombrit soudain, _c'est à moi qu'il s'en est pris !!! et il regrettera amèrement ce geste…crois moi !!!!_

Il crispa alors ses doigts au point de s'en faire blanchir les jointures

_-vous devriez ….peut être lui parler….elle a subit un gros choc…je ne parle pas de lui avouer mais…_

_-vu comme je l'ai accueillie…..je doute qu'elle daigne m'écouter…mais tu as raison…._dit Jack en se saisissant d'une petite boite dans un tiroir

Sur ces mots il sortit et parti rejoindre sa fille.

Apercevant sa silhouette, elle essuya rapidement ses yeux d'un revers et laissa son regard au sol, rageur, détournant la tête voyant Jack s'assoir à ses cotés….

Il soupira et dit d'un ton neutre :

_-donne ton bras…._

Emily s'étonna de ces paroles mais garda sa main fermement ancrée sur son bras

_-aller …donne_ ….répéta il plus doucement

Il le lui saisit avec précaution, Emily chercha en vain de résister, mais du renoncer voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas.

Il posa son bras sur ses genoux, elle resta la tête tournée à l'opposé, murée dans le silence.

Jack prit alors la petite boite et l'ouvrit, il préleva avec deux doigts un peu de l'onguent qu'elle contenait et l'appliqua doucement sur le bras de sa fille.

Emily tressailli au contact et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer la sentant se crisper, il commença alors à étaler avec douceur l'onguent, puis il prit une bande de tissu dans sa poche et recouvrit le bras d'Emily avec ce linge, jetant vers elle de fréquents regards.

Il était si fier d'elle, mais en même temps si brisé de la voir souffrir.

Emily fut surprise de l'attention si soudaine de son père envers elle, elle regarda avec étonnement le pansement qu'il venait de lui faire et ajouta d'une petite voix :

_-merci…._

Jack répliqua mais de façon cinglante, à contre cœur :

_-tache d'être d'attaque demain matin……_

Il se leva alors et s'éloigna

Elle serra les poings et les dents, sentant ses larmes revenir….

Pas un mot de réconfort…toujours ce même ton sévère !!!! Pas de compassion dans ses yeux !!!

Elle se leva et prit la direction de l'entrepont pour prendre un peu de repos, laissant ses larmes couler sans pouvoir les retenir….

Elle se sentait mal à présent, elle avait chaud…..elle se laissa tomber dans son hamac, s'endormant presque immédiatement, vaincue pas la fatigue et la fièvre qui la gagnait peu à peu…


	13. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Chanson de Daniel Lévi **_« l'enfant »_**

_L'enfant qui s'endort  
Et toi qui lui sourit  
De tant de remords  
De n'avoir jamais  
Lui avoir assez dit_

Alors que Gibbs effectuait sa ronde au beau milieu de la nuit, il vit Jack au chevet d'Emily :

-_Jack ???_ fit il à voix basse

-_Gibbs ?!! chuuuuuutt……._

-_Que faites vous là ?_ lui demanda t'il le voyant épongeant le front de sa fille à l'aide d'un linge humide.

-_Elle a de la fièvre….les effets secondaires de la brûlure…..ajoutée à la fatigue…..il faut….la faire tomber de suite sinon….._

Gibbs sourit en l'entendant parler ainsi…..

-_c'est ma fille Gibbs…._

_-je le sais…._

_-Non ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant j'en suis certain……_

Le Second paru interrogatif, brûlant de savoir.

Jack défit alors le bandana qui lui enserrait le poignet droit, révélant à Gibbs une tache de naissance, il prit alors délicatement le poignet droit de sa fille et mis le sien à coté…

Gibbs n'en revient alors pas…..

_Et lui qui a tant  
Espéré en silence  
Pouvoir un instant  
Gagner ta confiance  
Briser l'indifférence _

-_voila ce que j'ai aperçu le premier jour…..personne ne sait que je possède cette marque……du temps de mon père c'était plutôt mal vu…et il m'a vivement conseillé de la dissimuler aux eux du monde et surtout au yeux de mes ennemis !! il n'est pas bon d'avoir un signe distinctif…._

_Quand j'ai aperçu la sienne….un bref instant…j'ai su….._

Jack soupira alors :

_je ne lui ai pas apporté le réconfort qu'elle attendait….au lieu de ça je l'ai encore éloignée…..mais je suis si fier de ce qu'elle a fait…si heureux de la voir revenue…évidemment….ça elle ne le saura jamais…_dit il tristement en continuant à épongeant le front d'Emily. _Elle ne voudra plus m'écouter après ça…..je l'ai définitivement perdue Gibbs….jamais elle ne reviendra vers moi…._

_-elle n'attend qu'un mot de vous Jack….._

-_elle attendait bien plus de moi……un soutient……un mot…..un geste….mais je n'ai pas su le lui donner….je n'ai pas pu…..pourtant si elle savait à quel point je meurs d'envie de le lui dire….mais c'est impossible….c'est encore trop tôt….._

Jack passa une main sur son visage et regarda sa fille d'un air songeur

_C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu grandir  
Pour pouvoir te construire un empire  
Juste lire dans tes yeux  
Que j'existe un peu  
Mais tu es parti sans attendre...  
Sans comprendre_

_-il l'a reconnue….._

-_quoi ??_

_-il l'a reconnue Gibbs…..jamais il ne lui aurait infligé la marque si ça n'avait pas été le cas…._

_-Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il relâchée ?_

_-Parce qu'il plonge droit dans mon piège !! croyant m'en tendre un !!! je ne la lâche plus d'un pouce désormais !!!! il sait maintenant !!! et elle est d'autant plus en danger à présent !!!! donc je la garde auprès de moi quoi qu'il arrive !!!_

_-Quelle est la dernière partie du plan ?_

_-Nous avons quelques jours devant nous avant d'arriver sur l'île des 4 vents…..quelques jours pour lui apprendre des rudiments d'escrime….une fois la bas le but sera d'isoler Beckett…et je me chargerai personnellement de son cas…._

Il caressa alors tendrement la joue de sa fille

_L'enfant qui se perd dans ton regard sévère  
Il ne comprend guère  
Que c'est ta manière  
Ta façon de l'aimer_

Celle-ci éprouva alors une étrange sensation de bien être malgré la fièvre……une main apaisante…..rassurante….qui cela pouvait il bien être ?

Elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, plongée dans un sommeil sans rêves….elle se laissa bercer par cette douce chaleur.

Jack sourit tendrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle lui rappelait Mary….elle paraissait si fragile à ce moment……il aurait tué pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, la prendre contre lui et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il se dit que tout serait bientôt fini, mais son cœur se serra à l'idée de tout devoir lui avouer…..il savait plus ou moins qu'il la perdrait à ce moment là…..définitivement….il profita donc pleinement de cet instant à ses cotés…..

-_Gibbs…je te la confie à présent…..je ne peux hélas pas être là quand elle se réveillera…..ça paraîtrait louche…arrange toi pour faire tomber sa fièvre….si ce n'est pas la cas demain matin laisse la dormir….dis lui qu'exceptionnellement…elle y était autorisée….mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ……juste histoire de coller à mon rôle de salaud….._

-_Bien capitaine_, dit Gibbs en prenant le relais auprès d'Emily

_C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu grandir  
Pour pouvoir te construire un empire  
Juste lire dans tes yeux  
Que j'existe un peu  
Mais tu es parti sans attendre...  
Sans comprendre_

_Tu étais ma lumière  
Mon but, mon seul repère_

Jack s'en retourna sur le pont, frappant violemment le bastingage du poing, laissant s'échapper des larmes amères qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusqu'ici….

Il s'en voulait tant de l'avoir laissée souffrir, de ne pas avoir dit les mots qu'elle attendait…de ne pas avoir été un père à ce moment là….

Will l'observait en retrait…il vit à quel point Jack était perturbé….que se passait il en lui ??

_C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu grandir  
Pour pouvoir te construire un empire_

Pardonne moi Emily……je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé !!!!! Je le lui ferais payer ce geste !!!! 10 fois !! 100 fois !!! 1000 si il le faut !!!!

Je n'aurai de répit que lorsque je t'aurai vengée !!!!

Que lorsqu'il ne sera plus une menace pour toi……je sais que de toutes façons il sera …trop tard pour nous……je t'ai profondément blessée….encore ce soir…..j'ai senti quelque part les portes de ton cœur se fermer…jamais tu ne me le rouvrira…..mais je savais que je prenais ce risque…si tu savais combien j'ai tremblé durant ces jours ci…te sachant là bas seule…..combien j'ai guetté le moindre bruit à bord espérant à chaque instant ton retour…et si tu savais quel soulagement ça a été de te voir mettre les pieds sur le pont…..et combien je me suis haï de savoir la souffrance que tu avais enduré la bas……je ne me le pardonne pas…je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…..mais si tu savais combien je suis fier de toi….fier de ce que tu as réussi à faire……fier d'être ton père…..si fier de t'avoir pour fille….sache qu'aussi dur que je puisse te paraître…..bien que mon cœur saigne à chaque remontrance que je te fais, je le fais pour toi…..j'espère tomber rapidement ce masque derrière lequel je me cache….mais je te perdrais à ce moment là……ma petite fille……

_C'est aussi pour toi que j'ai tout détruit  
Que j'ai tant de fois caressé le pire  
C'est l'enfant en moi  
Qui poussait son cri  
Besoin de réparer  
Mes souvenirs _

Juste lire dans tes yeux  
Que j'existe un peu  
Mais tu es parti sans attendre

Sans comprendre


	14. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Emily s'éveilla, elle avait passé une bien étrange nuit toutefois le repos lui avait fait grand bien.

Restant un moment allongée, elle regarda son bras et constata que le pansement de la veille avait été renouvelé, sa plaie à nouveau soignée…..

Elle laissa aller son regard, songeuse, puis se décida à se lever.

L'entrepont était de temps avait elle dormi ??

Difficile à dire mais elle en conclu que la journée devait être déjà bien avancée.

Elle prit donc l'escalier menant au pont supérieur, la peur au ventre à l'idée de devoir croiser Jack….et fournir des explications…….

Elle tomba alors sur Gibbs

_-tiens, te voila ?? bien dormi ? ça va mieux ?_

_-euh…oui…ça peut aller….pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée ?_

_-tu as fais une poussée de fièvre cette nuit….le capitaine était assez contrarié…..il a autorisé qu'on te laisse dormir, mais il espère que ça ne se reproduira pas…._

_-Evidemment……_dit Emily vexée de constater que Jack ne s'était pas inquiété, mais au contraire en avait profité pour la blâmer une fois encore, _je suppose que je reprend mon activité sur le champ ?_

_-Non, pas pour aujourd'hui_, lui sourit Gibbs.

Emily se rendit alors sur le pont où elle trouva Will et Elizabeth.

Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un franc sourire, Will s'inquiéta de savoir comment elle allait, Emily le rassura sur son état.

_-alors comme ça tu as réussi à échapper à Beckett….chapeau….il a fallu que je le menace d'un pistolet pour qu'il daigne me lâcher…_

_-hm,_ sourit Emily

_-les hommes ont tendance à nous sous estimer sans cesse…..mais nous sommes aussi capables qu'eux !! la preuve !! tu sais te battre ?_

_-à l'épée ? oui….un peu…ma mère m'a enseigné quelques rudiments de base…..mais je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de les appliquer…._

_-Ça te dit un peu d'exercice ?_

Emily sourit de défi à Liz

Will tira son épée de sa ceinture et la lui tendit

_-j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop lourde pour toi….._

Emily soupesa l'arme et répondit :

_-hm…un peu mais ça ira…._

Liz prit à son tour une arme, elle se mit en garde, Emily l'imita.

Liz engagea le fer en premier, forçant Emily à reculer, celle-ci para habilement chaque coup lancé.

Jack, intrigué par les bruits de fers s'approcha et vit, musé, sa fille se démener arme à la main. Il intervint alors d'un ton dur, une idée en tête.

_-on peut savoir ce que vous faites !!!!_

Liz rétorqua sèchement :

_-on s'exerce !!! un problème capitaine Sparrow !!!?_

_-je n'autorise pas les combats à bord !!!!_

_-ce n'est pas un combat, c'est un entraînement !!! je voulais juste savoir comment elle se débrouillait, si il y a une personne à blâmer, c'est moi et personne d'autre !!!_ dit elle en prévision des éventuelles remontrances qu'il pourrait faire à Emily.

Ce dernier dévisagea sa fille, il s'approcha et tira son sabre de sa ceinture, la défiant ainsi :

_-voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles_…..à peine eut il dit ces mots qu'il engagea le fer, veillant toutefois à ne pas la blesser, testant ses réflexes et son jeu de jambes.

A sa grande surprise, elle parait très bien, prenant parfois l'initiative des coups, certains manquaient de conviction, mais il devait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

_-ou as-tu appris à te battre ainsi_ ? dit il en s'élançant vers elle.

_-c'est ma mère_, dit elle en parant.

_-Je m'en doutais…..elle n'a jamais su exécuter correctement cette parade_…..s'apprêtant à passer sa lame sous la gorge de sa fille

Emily le défia du regard

_-à la seule différence que j'ai remédié à ça !!!_ dit elle en se dégageant, enroulant sa lame sur celle de son père, la lui ôtant d'un geste sec des mains, elle la rattrapa en l'air et croisa alors les deux lames en sa possession sous la gorge de Jack.

Elle le fixa alors fièrement :

_-ne jamais croire que la victoire est acquise tant que l'adversaire a encore une arme….._

Jack la regarda alors à son tour, l'œil brillant de fierté, aucun doute que c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à se battre…….il reconnaissait très bien cette technique….pour la lui avoir lui même enseignée……

La dernière parade l'avait bluffé, mais émerveillé….imparable…dangereuse….mais efficace….

Liz ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

_-voila capitaine Sparrow !! elle sait se défendre !!!_

Jack lui répondit d'un air amusé, à la fois étrange

_-je vois ça…méfiez vous qu'elle ne retourne pas cela contre vous…..on ne sait jamais…._

_-Jack !!! tu ne crois pas que tu exagères_ !!!!! coupa Will

_-Je n'est pas confiance mon gars…..quelqu'un qui revient de la bas…ça tient soit du miracle……soit de la traîtrise…et comme je ne crois pas aux miracles…_

_-Ça suffit !!! vous etes borné Jack !!! votre comportement me dégoûte !!!!!_ lança rageusement Liz

Emily ne répondit pas, serrant les dents, enfouissant sa rage au fond d'elle.

Liz posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de la calmer sentant la rage monter en elle.

_-ça lui passera_….lui dit elle rassurante….

_-non…ça ne lui passera pas….j'en doute….ça ne lui passera jamais….ce type me déteste…..à ses yeux je ne suis qu'une traître qui a vendu son équipage à Beckett….._

Mercer, quant à lui, avait des lors prévenu le dit Beckett de la position d'Emily, et par conséquent de celle de Jack.

Leur navire avait accosté les cotes de Tortuga quelques heures après le depart du Pearl.

Apres s'être renseigné, il avait obtenu des informations concernant le cap emprunté par celui-ci.

Frappant à la cabine de Beckett, il vint alors faire son rapport.

_-quelles sont les nouvelles Mercer ?_

_-ils ont pris la direction du nord est hier….ils ont à peine quelques heures d'avance sur nous, il ne sera pas difficile de les rattraper…._

_-Bien….fort bien….il me tarde d'en finir définitivement avec la famille Sparrow !!_

_-Je comprends votre impatience my Lord…._

Beckett eut alors un rictus mauvais

Alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin, Jack se mit en quête de sa fille sur le pont…..à sa grande surprise il ne la vit pas…..inquiet il fit le tour du navire….sans succès….il se decida alors à l'appeler :

_-Emily !!!!_

Une forme se dessina alors à ses cotés

_-oui capitaine ?_

_-GAAAAAA !!!_ hurla Jack surpris.

En effet, Emily venait de surgir de nulle part sous son nez, pendue par les pieds sur la bome du grand mat.

Jack tira une moue blasée devant ce nouveau tour de sa fille, il n'y était pas préparé et s'était pitoyablement laissé surprendre. Toutefois il se marrait intérieurement devant une telle spontanéité et un tel dynamisme.

_-de quart cette nuit !!!_

_-de quart ?_

_-non négociable !!!_

_-bien capitaine….._

Sur ces mots il s'en retourna dans sa cabine, il étudia un peu ses cartes afin de vérifier leur position….il espérait secrètement avoir plusieurs jours d'avance afin de parfaire Emily sur l'art de l'abordage, de la stratégie et du combat…..

Emily le regarda partir l'air interrogatif, qu'attendait il d'elle ? De quart……jamais encore il ne l'avait collée à une telle tache…..aussi ingrate soit elle…

Jack s'expliqua alors avec Gibbs venu le rejoindre peu après.

_-vous lui faites prendre du galon ??_ demanda ce dernier d'un air amusé

_-non je me cantonne à mon rôle de salaud…..je vais en profiter pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle doit savoir en cas d'abordage, ou de bataille navale…la poudre, les canons…..les manœuvres et les stratégies…les points forts et les points faibles du Pearl….qu'elle sache quoi faire en cas…..de problèmes…..ce qui, j'espère, n'arrivera pas…..ce qui est sur c'est que je me rendrait à terre avec elle….je veux forcer Beckett à nous suivre……pour mieux l'isoler !! il se sent peut être fort entouré de sa meute de garde….mais seul il n'est rien….._

_-soit….mais comme vous le dites si bien il y aura une armada avec lui….._

_-pas sur…il va miser sur la discrétion je pense….et ce crétin me prend pour un idiot…..un pirate comme il le dit lui-même….il est bien trop sur de lui…._

La nuit tombée, Emily vint donc rejoindre Jack sur le pont, Will était également présent ce soir là

_-bonsoir, _lui dit il avec un large sourire

Emily lui sourit en retour.

(_Nous sommes un_, le Roi Lion 2)

_**Dans notre vie il y a **_

_**Tant de choses qu'on voit**_

_**Sans les comprendre car le temps va son chemin**_

_**Quelques soient nos desseins**_

_**Sans nous attendre**_

_-bien premier travail il faut augmenter la voilure_, rétorqua Jack

_-pourquoi faire ???_ demanda t'elle intriguée

_-gagner de la vitesse…..il faut profiter de ce vent...ce navire est rapide et par vent arrière c'est le meilleur_ lui expliqua Will

Elle suivit donc son père et Will et se mit à la tache, tirant de son mieux sur les lourds cordages, les solides bras de Will furent les bienvenus pour les lui maintenir tandis que Jack lui montra comment les fixer et faire le nœud essentiel à leur bon maintient….

_-une bonne chose de faite…..pourquoi ton père t'a il collé là ? _demanda Will curieux

Emily haussa les épaules

_-sûrement pour me faire payer ma « trahison »….et le fait que j'ai trop dormi ce matin….._

Will acquiesça tristement, l'air désolé pour elle….

Jack scruta l'horizon, la nuit était claire et la lune accordait une lumière diffuse permettant une large vue sur l'océan….

Outre le vent qui soufflait, la mer n'était que peu agitée et la progression n'en était que plus aisée.

_**Et pourtant tu verras**_

_**Nous marcherons près de toi**_

_**Quelques soient les caprices du destin**_

_**Comme les lions par millions**_

_**Par le cœur ne font plus qu'un**_

_**Tous ensemble avec toi**_

_**Nous sommes un**_

Emily admirait le spectacle, observant son père scrutant le ciel et l'horizon…..comme si il pouvait lire à travers ceux-ci….

_-qu'est ce que vous cherchez_ ?? demanda t'elle curieuse et avide de connaissance.

_-notre position….savoir si notre cap est toujours bon…._

Elle le regard l'air interrogatif, semblant ne pas comprendre

Jack soupira, la prit par les épaules et la posta devant lui, s'abaissant à sa hauteur il lui dit doucement :

_t-u vois cette étoile ?? là ??_ lui dit il en pointant l'astre du doigt

_-euh …oui_, troublée de cette soudaine proximité avec lui

**_Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas_**

_**Simplement être moi**_

_**Sans votre loi**_

_**Puis je faire seule mon trajet**_

_**Ou ne suis-je que l'objet**_

_**D'un grand projet**_

Jack, pour une fois, n'avait aucune agressivité envers elle, le ton de sa voix était calme, posé et presque doux….

_-bon, ne la perd pas de vue….prend ça_, ajouta t'il en lui glissant un objet dans les mains

_-c'est quoi ?_

_-un sextant…..pointe l'étoile que je t'ai montrée avec….._

Emily s'exécuta

_-et après ?_

_-attend que le fil de plomb se stabilise….puis lis ce qu'il indique…._

Elle lut alors le chiffre indiqué par l'objet :

_-24,6….._

_-alors c'est bon….._

Emily paru médusée devant le résultat que l'on pouvait obtenir d'une simple étoile…..elle contempla alors son père , de l'admiration plein les yeux….il semblait alors si sage…..

_-mais comment avez-vous…._

_-appris ?? comme toi…..sur le tas…suis moi à l'armurerie…il faut vérifier les réserves de poudre et l'état des canons….._

_**Ceux qui nous ont quitté **_

_**Seront la pour te guider**_

_**Ton voyage vient de commencer**_

_**Dans la peine ou la joie**_

_**Rien sur terre ne nous vaincra**_

_**Nous sommes fort **_

_**Oh combien**_

_**Nous sommes un**_

Jack jubilait de ce moment privilégié avec sa fille….il avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle et de lui enseigner ce que lui même tenait de son père….

Pour une fois il tenait le rôle qui était le sien…..

Emily semblait ravie, elle écoutait studieusement chaque parole de son père, enregistrant les informations qu'il lui donnait….calmement il répondait à chacune de ses questions, heureux de voir l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la « matière »

Elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur un navire pirate, mais avait très vite prit ses marques des son arrivée…..comme si la chose était innée chez elle….toutefois elle désirait en savoir plus….toujours plus…..et l'occasion lui était donné au cours de cette nuit magique passée aux cotés de son père….

Will observait le spectacle voyait les yeux de Jack pétiller d'un regard nouveau…..de la joie et de la fierté en émanait….

De ceux d'Emily c'était de l'admiration…de la reconnaissance….et une profonde joie semblant effacer les brimades passées….

_**Toi et moi sommes pareils**_

_**Tout comme la terre et le ciel**_

_**Une seule famille sous le soleil**_

_**Ton courage, ton soutient**_

_**Tu les trouveras chez les tiens**_

_**Car nos cœurs et le tient**_

_**Ne font qu'un**_

Durant cette nuit, Jack montra à sa fille comment charger un canon, les dangers que l'on a de rester derrière celui-ci au moment ou l'on fait feu…..l'art de viser les points faibles d'un navire……le couler en quelques coups seulement….

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser quelques remarques cinglantes de temps à autres pour ne pas se laisser trop attendrir par ce moment unique….

_-retiens bien !! ça pourra te servir si l'envie te prends de vouloir nous couler une fois que tu auras rejoins Beckett…._

_-je ne compte pas rejoindre ses rangs !!! pourquoi refusez vous de me croire !!!_

_-on dit ça…..j'en ai connu d'autres_…..(en faisant référence à Liz)

_-mais qu'avez-vous contre moi à la fin !!!??_

Jack ne répondit pas à cette attaque, sentant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de fournir un mensonge suffisamment crédible.

Emily resta sur son sentiment de frustration en allant se coucher….son quart de finissait et elle n'avais rien vu passer de ces heures en compagnie de son père….même si le moment avait été riche, elle gardait toujours en elle ces questions non élucidées et ce profond malaise…..

Jack quant à lui, était heureux d'avoir eu le beau rôle durant quelques heures, même si il les avait entre coupées de scènes tranchantes…son regard s'assombrit alors, au petit matin, lorsqu'il aperçu, à l'horizon, les voiles d'un navire de la flotte royale….


	15. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Il fallait faire vite….Beckett avait été plus rapide que prévu….Jack ordonna de sortir les voiles et de faire route au plus vite vers l'île des 4 vents, ils n'en étaient plus très loin mais il ne fallait pas laisser le temps aux adversaire de lancer une bataille navale……

C'est à terre que Beckett serait le plus vulnérable …une fois seul…..

Tout le monde sur le pont était sur le pied de guerre !! Oubliée cette calme nuit passée aux cotés de Jack….celui ci criait à présent ses ordres de toutes parts et motivait ses troupes……

Intriguée, Emily osa aller demander à son père ce qu'il se passait…..

_-ce qu'il se passe !!!?? tu devrais pourtant le savoir non !!!! Beckett nous a rattrapé voila ce qu'il se passe !!!! il a gentiment suivit la piste que tu lui as laissée !!!!_

_-mais……_

_-pas d'excuses !!! la preuve est faite que tu nous as tous vendu !!! trop tard pour avoir des remords !!!! le mal est fait !!!_

Emily le dévisagea, outrée par ses propos, comment continuait il à la croire coupable ??!!

_alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée plus tôt si je suis une traîtresse !!!!_

Une fois encore Jack resta sans voix un moment face aux propos secs de sa fille….il trouva tout de même le courage de lui répondre :

_-un pirate n'a pas le droit d'en tuer un autre……le code !!!! et si j'en juge par la marque que tu portes désormais au bras je peux te considérer comme telle……_

_-et que comptez vous faire de moi alors ??!!_

_-tu n'es pas ma priorité ….je verrai plus tard ce que je ferai de toi…une fois débarrassé de Beckett….pour l'heure je ne te lâche plus !!!! je n'ai pas envie de te voir fuir chez l'ennemi à la première occasion donc à partir de maintenant…je deviens ton pire cauchemar…_

_-vous l'étiez déjà bien avant aujourd'hui,_ lui rétorqua t'elle d'un ton haineux avant de tourner les talons.

Jack ressenti alors un pincement au cœur…..son pire cauchemar……il était son pire cauchemar…..au moins avait il réussi sa mission….mais à quel prix ??

La haine de sa fille semblait ne plus connaître de limite….elle semblait si heureuse cette nuit pourtant……mais ce temps la était révolu et avait de nouveau laissé place aux remontrances aux accusations et aux larmes amères….

Il semblais désormais impossible de voir Emily revenir vers lui…..mais le moment n'était pas choisit….il y avait bien plus urgent !! L'ile des 4 vents était en vue et il allait bientôt débarquer en compagnie de sa fille pour enfin mettre un terme à cette aventure qui n'avait que trop duré…

Beckett, quant à lui, trépignait d'impatience songeant à sa victoire prochaine :

-_faites ce que vous voulez des autres mais Sparrow et sa fille sont à moi !!!_

_-il en sera fait selon vos désirs my Lord_…..répondit Mercer

Beckett scruta alors l'horizon, le Pearl etait à quelques heures devant eux

_-mercer !! ils viennent de mettre une chaloupe à la mer !!_

Ce dernier observa à son tour :

_-il semblerait en effet_…

_-les idiots !!! ils espèrent nous duper……restez sur vos gardes !!! je débarquerai avec quelques hommes….restez à bord et en cas d'attaque tenez vous hors de portée de tir…_

_-à vos ordres my Lord…._

Jack saisit les rames et commença à ramer

_-eh bé !!!!! fais de même au lieu de me regarder !!!!_ lança t'il à sa fille

Emily se braqua alors

_-non !! je pourrais peut être vous assommer avec…. qui sait !!?? après tout je suis une traîtresse !!!_

Jack soupira, quelle tête de mule elle faisait !! Quel caractère !!!...son caractère……

-_alors admettons que je te fasse confiance pour les prochaines heures…._

_-oui bien sur……et après que faites vous ?? vous vous débarrassez de moi !!!_

_-non je reverrai peut être mon jugement……_

_-pour à nouveau me mener la vie dure à bord !!!_

_-trésor, en t'engageant tu connaissait la règle qui allait s'appliquer….._

-_je la trouve plutôt sévère…..pour moi surtout !!!_

_-euuuh tout le monde à droit au même traitement je te signale !!_

_-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir….._finit elle renfrognée

Jack du alors baisser les armes, il soupira :

_-alors admettons que je revois mon jugement…..et ma façon d'agir……tu m'aidera à mettre Beckett au tapis ?? et ainsi me prouver…que tu ne nous as pas trahi ?_

Emily le regarda étrangement, qu'était il en train de dire là ??

Elle acquiesça pour toute réponse

_-Bien alors rame !!!_

Elle se mit à la tache sans tarder, poussant, tirant les rames chargées d'eau du mieux qu'elle pouvait, imitant son père dans ses gestes.

Ils accostèrent bientôt l'île.

-_et on fait quoi maintenant_, demanda Emily

-_on attend et on joue !!_

_-hein ??_

_-Beckett est encore loin….on va jouer à cache cache !! le but étant de diviser tout ce petit monde pour coincer le principal intéressé…..il parait que tu es forte à ce petit jeu là d'après les ragots que j'ai pu entendre à St Domingue_….

_-Qui vous l'a dit ??_

_-Oh j'ai entendu parler ici et là d'une gamine de 14 ans…._

_-Et demi !!!! 15 dans 2 jours !!!_ trancha t'elle

_-Soit !! et demi……qui s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique la moitié de la ville….._

Les joues d'Emily devinrent rouges

-_je ne faisais rien de méchant……_

_-j'ai dis quelque chose de ce style ? Non ! Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me lâches pas sauf si je te le dis !!_

_-mais je sais me débrouiller !! chui assez grande !!!_

_-il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu cette fois ci Emily……lui dit Jack en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les soldats que tu vas croiser sont beaucoup moins conciliants que ceux que tu connais !!! et ton ennemi n'a pas l'intention de se cantonner à une simple raclée…il est déterminé à te tuer…….et moi par la même occasion !!!_

Emily réalisa alors la sagesse des paroles de son père….effectivement cette fois ci ils ne jouaient plus……finit le temps des folles escapades dans les rues de St Domingue avec l'épicier aux trousses…..Beckett en voulait à sa vie et à celle de son père.

-_ne cède en aucun cas à la panique……sinon tu es perdue,_ recommanda sagement Jack à sa fille

Emily fit un signe de la tête, appréhendant l'heure de la rencontre avec l'ennemi et ses troupes.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, Jack eut tout juste le temps d'achever un tour rapide de l'île avec sa fille que Beckett débarqua.

Perchée sur les branches d'un arbre Emily observait attendant un signe de son père posté en contre bas.

Le dit Beckett marchait en tête de sa petite troupe….une dizaine d'homme tout au plus…

Il semblait nerveux, scrutant les alentours de manière répétée, sursautant au moindre bruit.

Pendant ce temps, en mer, les 2 navires se faisaient face.

Will, aux cotés de Gibbs attendait un signe de la part des adversaires……le calme des heures précédente fut bientôt rompu par une réplique cinglante de la part d'un soldat.

A ses dires, les membres de l'équipage du Pearl ne serait composé que d'ivrognes….la belle affaire…..c'était à moitié vrai….Will corrigea donc l'affront fait à la seconde moitié qui était fausse…..il répliqua donc poliment à l'injure en expliquant que les soldats ne valaient guère mieux….ce à quoi le premier soldat répondit à Will en remettant en cause sa masculinité…..

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Liz pour entrer dans la partie, elle dit que de toutes manières les soldats n'étaient que des ratés tout juste bon à porter une arme si tant est qu'ils sachent s'en servir !!!

Ce à quoi un autre soldat répondit que les femelles récalcitrantes devaient être enfermée en couvent de préférence, bien que d'après lui ce serait une grande perte à en juger l'aspect physique de Liz….laquelle lança alors une série d'injures que la décence m'interdit de reproduire ici, toujours est il que la plupart d'entre elles tournaient bien en dessous de la ceinture….

Will tenta alors de vaines excuses envers l'adversaire…..excuses refusées fut la réponse si l'on en juge par le coup de canon qui partit ensuite…….

La bataille était lancée !!!!

Beckett se retourna en direction de la plage et constata avec horreur que l'auteur du coup était son propre navire !!

Se passant une main sur le visage l'air blasé il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

-_les crétins……_

Jack en profita pour surgir devant lui, Beckett se retourna brusquement et vociféra :

-_Sparrow !!!!!_

_-quel sens de l'observation !!_

Beckett ricana satisfait :

_-tu es tombé droit dans mon piège !!!!! ta charmante fille nous a ouvert la route et t'as livré sur un plateau !!!_

Jack lança un regard discret en direction d'Emily lui intimant de ne pas bouger de son poste. Le cœur de cette dernier battait à tout rompre !! Son père était seul face à ces hommes……

Jack commença alors à reculer habilement obligeant Beckett à le suivre, ce qu'il fit inconsciemment, persuadé de la réussite de son entreprise….

_-laissez moi cet homme !!!! Trouvez la file et ramenez la moi !!!!!_

_- quel honneur !! Un duel !!!! Je crois au contraire….que c'est toi qui as mordu à mon hameçon !!!_

Emily sauta au bas de son arbre face aux soldats :

-_eh les nazes !! c'est moi que vous cherchez ??_

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux dits soldats pour se lancer à sa poursuite sous les yeux médusés d'un Beckett prit de vitesse….

Ainsi se retrouva t'il seul face à Jack qui affichait alors un sourire satisfait.


	16. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Enfin, le moment tant attendu était arrivé !!

Les deux hommes se faisaient nouveau face, près de 17 ans après leur première rencontre, mais rien n'avait changé….la haine était toujours la même……

Chacun étudiait l'autre…..surveillant ses moindres gestes afin de les anticiper…

Beckett prit alors la parole :

_-nous nous rencontrons à nouveau Sparrow…….17 ans que j'attends cela !!!!_

_tant que ça ??? _répondit Jack avec ironie, sincèrement tu ne m'as pas manqué…..

_-ainsi donc tu es père…._

_-Comme tu peux le voir_…..lui dit il calmement alors que Beckett commençait à lui tourner autour

Jack lui fit alors face et se déplaça en même temps que lui dessinant les mêmes pas que lui.

_-charmante enfant….la ressemblance est frappante à tous niveaux, elle a de qui tenir….._

_-c'est bien ma fille…..et s'en prendre à elle….c'est s'en prendre à moi !!!!!!!!_

Jack se jeta alors sur Beckett, dégainant son sabre, ce dernier n'eut que le temps de tirer le sien de sa ceinture, que le fer fut bientôt croisé et le combat engagé.

_-je me ferai un plaisir de l'achever…ainsi le monde sera débarrassé des Sparrow quels qu'ils soient !!!!_ dit Beckett en frappant

_-ne t'avise pas de la toucher !!!!_ ajouta Jack en parant le coup porté.

Il était presque impossible de deviner l'issue du combat tant les deux protagonistes étaient habiles, ils combattaient avec tant d'ardeur que l'enjeu était sans cesse relancé….à chaque coup porté la victoire pouvait être déclarée pour l'un ou pour l'autre…..seuls leur acharnement et leur hardiesse faisaient durer l'affrontement …..

_-pourquoi s'être présentée à moi sous un faux nom ?? elle ignore que tu es son père ou elle répugne seulement le nom que tu lui as légué ?_ demanda Beckett en le frappant au visage

_-pas tout à fait…elle sait que je suis son père….mais elle attend seulement la confirmation, chose que je compte lu donner une fois débarrassé de toi !!!!!!!_ dit Jack en le repoussant violemment

_-je vois….tu as été jusqu'à mentir à ta propre fille !! hmmm tout à fait digne de toi Sparrow…._

_-Je ne lui ai pas menti !!!_ s'énerva Jack, _je lui cache seulement la vérité pour la protéger de gens comme toi !!!! je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu lui as fais !!!_

-_Oh ça ??!! je me suis dis qu'il était normal que le père et la fille portent la même marque !! même sang…..même marque….._

Jack se déporta sur le coté au moment ou Beckett se lançait sur lui, d'un geste souple il passa sa lame sous la gorge de son adversaire…..Beckett s'immobilisa alors, Jack sourit :

-_il semblerait que tu n'aies pas prévu cela hm ? Que comptes tu faire à présent, tu es seul et tes crétins de soldats ne te sauveront pas….je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as fait….cette marque !!! mais aussi le massacre de l'équipage du Pearl !!! de mon père !!!!! je te haïssais déjà pour ça, mais je n'étais pas résolu à te tuer….qu'y aurais je gagné ?? stupide conscience !!! mais aujourd'hui…….je ne peux plus t'épargner, tu t'en ai pris à ce que j'ai de plus précieux désormais en ce monde….si je n'ai pas su défendre mon père il y a 17 ans, je protégerai ma fille aujourd'hui….elle est devenue ma raison de vivre…c'est pour elle que je veux me battre, pour lui offrit cet avenir dont jadis tu m'as privé !!!!_

_-quel beau discours mais qu'as-tu à lui offrir sinon si ce n'est une vie d'errance….._

_-tais toi !!!!! cette vie je l'ai choisie !!!! elle aussi en me rejoignant, je ne l'empêcherai pas de faire ce que bon lui semblera plus tard……..mais pour l'heure, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui offrir un avenir dépourvu de ta personne !!!_

Beckett sourit alors ironiquement

_-tu es pitoyable Sparrow….._

_-le plus pitoyable des deux….je doute que ce soit celui qui veuille le bonheur de son enfant…chose que tu ne peux comprendre…que tu ne comprendras jamais puisque tu es seul……malgré ton pouvoir immense….tu es seul, ta vie est vide Beckett…tu n'as personne à aimer, ni quelqu'un qui te porte d'affection…tu ignores ce que c'est que de voir la joie dans les yeux de sa fille, de se sentir fier de ses exploits, de pouvoir lui apprendre ce que tu sais….._

Beckett sentait la rage monter en lui, Jack avait hélas raison…….il était seul….encore plus maintenant…..

_-mais toi….qui te pleureras mon cher Lord……personne_……

Agacé par ce discours, Beckett se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Jack en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les cotes, il s'écarta alors vivement

_-ne crois pas la victoire acquise_, lui dit il en croisant à nouveau le fer.

Le combat se rengagea avec cette même hargne alors qu'une autre bataille, navale cette fois ci était livré plus loin en mer…..le Pearl ne montrait pas de signe de faiblesse, sous le commandement habile de Gibbs et de Will, le navire avait réussi à minimiser les dégâts et se voyait seulement affublé d'une percée légère de la coque, tout risque de naufrage étant cependant écarté……plus habile et plus rapide que le navire de la flotte royal, il avait réussi à éviter la plupart des boulets lancés tandis que lui avait répliqué de manière violente, perçant la coque ennemie en différents endroits mettant en grande difficulté l'adversaire.

Emily, quant à elle, courrait toujours à travers la jungle, les soldats aux trousses….ces idiots semblaient n'avoir aucune coordination puisque deux d'entre eux s'étaient déjà égarés

Le reste de la troupe la poursuivait toujours mais donnait quelques signes de fatigue tandis qu'elle gardait une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux. Elle évitait soigneusement les obstacles tandis que ces lourdeaux peinaient à se depettrer des branchages et autres végétaux présents sur leur route.

Elle aperçu au loin son père livrant bataille à Beckett.

Jack combattait avec panache, Beckett, énervé précédemment par ses propos, donnait à présent des coups désordonnés et maladroits, sa nervosité se ressentait à tous niveaux.

Dans un ultime effort il se jeta à nouveau sur Jack, toute lame dehors….

Jack esquissa un mouvement de défense afin de parer le coup, mais Beckett, emporté par son élan ne pu éviter la lame de Jack et vient s'empaler dessus…..

Surpris, Jack lâcha son sabre et s'écarta laissant un Beckett chancelant avancer vers lui, le regard plein de haine :

_-Sp…Sparrow…….va au diable !!!!_

Jack le regarda froidement, avançant alors vers lui, saisissant son sabre, il tira d'un coup sec, l'otant du corps de Beckett dans lequel il était fiché il lui dit d'un ton glacial :

_-je crois au contraire que c'est lui qui nous quitte…adieu Lord Beckett !!!!_

Ce dernier, souffle coupé par ce geste brusque, passa ses mains sur son abdomen, constatant que celui-ci était en sang avant de s'effondre inerte…..c'en était finit de lui…..

Au même moment, Emily arrivait, les soldats à sa suite.

L'un d'eux, voyant Beckett à terre, ordonna que l'on ouvre le feu…..

_-capitaine !!! Vite !!!_

Jack se retourna vers sa fille qui arrivait, voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas sa course il se mit également à courir.

Les balles fusaient…..

Dans leur route effrénée, ils marquèrent un arrêt pour voir ou se trouvaient les soldats

-_ils sont coriaces !!!_ dit Jack ironiquement

_-en effet_…. ajouta Emily l'air blasée…..

_-on devrait ptet y aller……_

_-ce serait une bonne idée…._

_-Hm…..alors allons y….._

Les soldats faisaient feu du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Emily s'apprêtait à repartir à la suite de son père, quand soudain elle le poussa sur le coté en criant :

-_ATTENTION !!!!!_

Jack, surpris perdit l'équilibre et se vautra dans les fourrés…..

Emily quant à elle, sentit un impact en dessous de son épaule gauche……elle grimaça légèrement mais pas le temps de s'appesantir……et surtout ne pas en souffler mot….

Elle tendit la main à jack pour l'aider à se relever, celui-ci n'avait rien vu de l'incident.

Ils reprirent leur course vers la plage ou leur chaloupe les attendait.

La douleur était vive, et Emily sentait un liquide s'écouler le long de sa poitrine, elle essaya de dissimuler ça du mieux qu'elle pu……

Par chance, le gilet qu'elle portait par-dessus sa chemise était de couleur sombre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage, les soldats commençaient à être à court de munitions…la salve des balles se calmait peu à peu mais ils ne lâchaient pas prise pour autant……

Jack poussa la barque à l'eau, Emily embarqua, saisit les rames faisant dos à son père…tous deux commencèrent à ramer en direction du Pearl de manière cadencée…..

Chaque mouvement lui arrachait la poitrine

-_courage on y est presque_ lui dit Jack

-_hmmm_

le navre de la flotte royale avait cessé le feu, décidé à accepter la défaite cuisante qu'il venait d'essuyer.

On pouvait alors entendre Liz pester au loin

_-BANDE DE hmmmmmmmmmm…………….._

Will l'avait alors bâillonnée de sa main sur sa bouche avant de s'excuser auprès des adversaires en perdition :

_-excusez là….elle est un peu fatiguée ahem….._

Arrivés au Pearl, Jack aida sa fille à monter à bord.

_-merci_ fit elle devant la main tendue

Après avoir bénéficié d'un compte rendu de la bataille et un rapide tour des dégâts, Jack revient vers sa fille, pour la première fois il lui sourit.

Posant ses mains sur ses épaules il lui dit alors :

_-merci…..merci de ton aide….._

_-si tout le monde va bien….c'est…c'est le principal_…….lui répondit elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Jack n'eut que le temps de la rattraper, comprenant à peine se qui se passait, il paniqua alors

_-Emily…….oh oh ?? qu'est ce que tu as !!?? répond !!_

Il la secoua légèrement, regardant sa main il constata que celle-ci était poisseuse de sang……il souleva un pan du gilet de sa fille pour constater qu'une tache rouge s'élargissait doucement ….

Jack hurla alors à Gibbs :

_-AU BAYOU ET EN 4EME VITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!_

Gibbs, abasourdit, ne pu qu'obéir devant le ton de son capitaine, il donna l'ordre de sortir les voiles sans tarder…..

Will et Liz, emeutés par le vacarme, s'approchèrent de Jack. Ils ne purent que constater la situation……ils virent Jack trembler de toutes part…..affolé de voir sa fille inconsciente….

Il la souleva alors dans ses bras et prit la direction de sa cabine….


	17. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Il étendit avec prudence sa fille sur son lit, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux

ne me laisse pas…..pas maintenant….

Il sortit en toute hâte, demandant au passage à Liz de veiller sur elle…laquelle ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer d'un ton sec :

_voila ou ça vous a mené !!! Quelle folie !!! Qu'est ce qui vous a prit !! C'est du sacrifice !!_

La mine déconfite et inquiète de Jack l'interpella, elle lui demanda alors :

_pourquoi ne pas l'avoir crue !!!!??_

Il soupira :

_-Liz….. ne m'accablez pas je vous prie…je sais que je suis fautif….je l'ai crue….depuis le premier jour…_

_-PARDON ??? cria t'elle outrée, mais pourquoi !!!!??_

_-Pour la protéger…_

_-Mais de qui !! de vous !!!??_

_-De Beckett….si je le lui avais dis, elle aurais sûrement pris bien plus de risques…._

_-Alors vous le saviez !! c'est bien votre fille !!!!_

_-Oui…..c'est ma fille….mon unique fille_ (il serra alors les poings)…_et je vais peut être la perdre !!! je l'ai déjà plus ou moins perdu en agissant de la sorte….mais…._.(sa voix se mit alors à trembler)

Liz se sentit alors impuissante, prise d'un malaise soudain, elle se retrouvait devant un Jack qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas…..elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule :

_-pardonnez moi de vous avoir mal jugé…….je ne pouvais imaginer que la situation était aussi délicate…_

_-je le sais….pourriez vous…veiller sur elle un moment….. ??_

_-bien sur……_

il prit alors la direction de l'entre pont et s'y engouffra.

Liz, quant à elle, entra dans la cabine de Jack et s'installa auprès d'Emily qui n'avait pas repris connaissance….

Jack revint quelques instants plus tard munit d'un recipient d'eau et de linges, il posa le tout sur une table et s'approcha de Liz :

_-elle a bougé ?_

_-non….il faut faire vite Jack…_

Écartant un pan de la chemise de sa fille, il regarda l'aspect de la blessure, il dit alors d'une voix tremblante :

_-la balle...n'est pas ressortie…et……oh mon dieu…..à quelques centimètres près…..à quelques centimètres près ….._

Il plongea alors son visage dans ses mains, effondré….

_-jack, elle va s'en tirer…c'est votre fille non ?? dit elle en posant sa main sur son épaule…._

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Emily, dont la respiration se faisait maintenant difficile

_-accroche toi !!_ lui dit il doucement…..

Il entreprit ensuite de nettoyer la blessure comme il pu, mais l'écoulement de sang restait difficile à endiguer.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Jack devenait nerveux, plus il craignait pour la vie de sa fille……mais sans Tia il était impuissant….elle était son seul espoir de la sauver…ils seraient bientôt au Bayou mais en attendant Emily devait tenir….

_-Courage Jack, elle n'a pas lâché jusqu'ici….pourquoi le ferait elle maintenant !!?_

_-je l'espère….._

Gibbs fit irruption dans la cabine, suivit de Will et annonça :

_-on y est !!_

_-parfait,_ dit Jack, _je file chercher Tia !!_

_-vous ne l'emmenez pas avec vous ??_ demanda Will

_-non…..pas dans cet état……avec le sang qu'elle perd il vaut mieux ne pas la bouger…_

_-je vous accompagne alors_, lança le jeune homme

Jack acquiéça, il regarda un fois encore sa fille puis arrêta son regard sur Liz.

Celle-ci comprit et le rassura :

_-je veille sur elle….dépêchez vous !!!!_

Will ramait à présent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Jack, lui, mettait toute sa rame dans chaque coup de rame qu'il donnait, se maudissant de ne rien avoir vu.

Pourvu qu'ils ramènent Tia à temps !!! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !!!! Pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte auquel cas il ne se le pardonnerait pas….

Arrivés à la cabane où vivait la shaman, Jack sauta à terre et frappa à la porte.

Tia fit son apparition un instant après :

_-tiens donc…..Jack Sparrow !!_ Elle voulu ajouter une petite remarque mais se retint devant la mine grave de ce dernier, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

_-Tia…. J'ai besoin de ton aide…..ce….c'est ma fille….._

Elle paru abasourdie par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer

_-tu as une fille ?_

_-viens je t'expliquerait en chemin, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !!!_

La shaman eut juste le temps de prendre deux ou trois affaires que Jack la poussa dehors.

Apres une rapide récit, Tia prit la parole :

_-Jack Sparrow père d'une fille de 14 ans….._

_-et demi….._ajouta t'il….

Tia sourit, la situation ne lui était hélas pas inconnue….quelques années auparavant c'était Jack lui-même qui s'était retrouvé à la place d'Emily….

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Pearl et Tia se pressa d'aller voir la fille de Jack.

Liz se porta volontaire pour l'aider dans sa tache, jugeant que les mains d'une femme seraient plus appropriées et que de toute manière, vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel se trouvait Jack il ne serait utile à rien.

Commença alors pour lui une longue attente sur le pont…….une longue angoisse…..des heures pendant lesquelles il pu imaginer le pire à maintes reprises.

_-mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ….. qu'ai-je fait_ …..dit il la voix brisée

_-ce que tout père aurait fait_….dit doucement Will alors qu'il le rejoignait

_-tu savais….que…..je savais……_

_-hm _…..acquiesça t'il, _j'ai compris….à ton regard…..à celui que tu lui portais sans cesse…..c'est lui qui t'a trahi…_

Jack lui sourit tristement

_-je le savais mais je ne pouvais rien dire….._

_-tu as agi pour son bien non…durement il est vrai mais le but était fort louable…_

_-et vois ou ça m'a mené !!...ou ça l'a menée….._

_-Jack….c'est un accident….._

Ce dernier haussa le ton :

_-tout comme ce que lui a fait Beckett !! Ça aussi c'était un accident ??!!! J'aurais du le tuer !! bien plus tôt j'aurais du le tuer…quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !!! Au lieu de ça……_

_-et qu'y aurait tu gagné sinon la potence…..ça t'aurais rendu ton père ??_

Jack arrêta son regard sur le jeune homme qui parlait à ce moment là avec tant de sagesse

_-non……_

_-aujourd'hui c'est différent…tu as une fille…_

_-que je vais peut être perdre……_

_-comment peux tu penser à de telles choses !! réagis bon sang Jack !!!!! Ce que j'ai pu voir des Sparrow, c'est qu'ils sont du genre coriaces !!! Si le père a survécu à Beckett et au Kraken la fille résistera à une balle de mousquet !!!_

Jack acquiesça tristement

_-si quand bien même elle s'en tirait….après ce que je lui ai fais subir…..elle ne reviendra pas…._

Will sourit alors :

_-permets moi d'en douter…._

_-comment ça ?_

_-ce jour là…j'ai un peu parlé avec elle….elle n'a pas renoncé à toi !! pas même après ce qu'elle avait vécu à port royal puis à son retour ici…..elle espère toujours entendre dire que tu es son père, elle n'en doute pas et elle s'est beaucoup attachée à toi….parce que tu es tout ce qui lui reste….._

Jack sentit alors l'espoir renaître en lui, mais l'attente de nouvelles le rendait dingue

Apres plus d'une heure, Tia et liz ressortir enfin de la cabine, Jack se précipita alors auprès d'elles :

_-alors ??_

_-alors…..comme son père en son temps elle a eut beaucoup de chance que la balle ne se soit pas logée plus bas….mais…._

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond

_-elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…il va falloir attendre désormais….j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, c'est à elle de se battre…._

Jack était effondré à ses nouvelles mais il devait garder espoir, avoir confiance en Emily….

Tia prit alors sa main et y fourra quelque chose :

_-il est temps qu'elle te revienne…._

_-mais…._fit Jack en reconnaissant alors l'objet, la chaîne en argent qu'il avait échangé à la shaman bien des années auparavant contre son compas. cette chaîne retenait à l'époque la bague qu'il portait à présent au doigt, celle qu'i avait reçue de son père le jour de ses 15 ans.

Tia se contenta de sourire et lui fit signe d'aller au chevet de sa fille.

Serrant la chaîne au creux de sa main il s'y rendit d'un pas tremblant.

ps: merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est tres encourageant on approche de la fin...3 ou 4 chapitres encore


	18. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Jack pénétra tremblant et silencieusement dans la cabine ou se trouvait sa fille.

Un pincement au cœur l'étreignit lorsqu'il la vit étendue, immobile, si pale…..

Un silence lourd pesait à présent.

Il avança jusqu'au lit, tira une chaise et s'installe au chevet d'Emily.

Elle semblait dormir, mais Jack savait pertinemment qu'elle luttait pour sa survie en ce moment même.

Il se sentait si impuissant, si mal…..que pouvait il bien faire à part attendre ? Prier ?

A sa connaissance, Jack Sparrow n'avait jamais cru en aucun dieu ni démon …….espérer ? Oui sûrement……sûrement la seule chose à faire……espérer….

Caressant doucement les cheveux de sa fille, il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée……ou son plan avait il bien pu échoué ? Comment cela avait il pu arriver ??

Le hasard ? Rien n'arrive jamais au hasard se dit il…..le destin ?? Cruel destin !!! Cruel destin qui a préféré s'en prendre à une innocente pour mieux faire payer ses erreurs au grand Jack Sparrow !!

Qu'ai-je fais ?? Bon sang qu'ai-je fais ?? J'ai fomenté ce plan pour protéger ma fille et en l'espace d'une seconde……tout a basculé…..

Une balle perdue qui rompt le serment que j'ai fait à la mémoire de sa mère !!! Celui de la protéger !!! Je n'ai pas su……et maintenant….maintenant….

Il soupira douloureusement, plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

Je t'en prie….ne me laisse pas….pas maintenant que tout est fini….pas au moment ou je peux enfin tout te dire….ne pars pas…..laisse moi un espoir de remonter un peu dans ton estime…..bien que ce soit difficile….laisse moi te dire ces mots que tu attends, ce que tu rêves d'entendre…cette espérance qui t'as fait tenir jusqu'à présent…ne pars pas avant de les avoir entendu…pas avant que je te dise à quel point tu comptes pour moi….à quel point tu m'es chère….et à quel point je me suis hais d'avoir eut à te traiter ainsi…..

Te dire que j'ai aimé ta mère comme je t'aime, que tu lui ressembles tant quand tu souries……et que jamais je n'aurai pu espérer plus beau cadeau…

Un effort je t'en prie…..ne m'oblige pas à garder ces mots au fond de moi…donne moi une chance de te révéler mon secret…..

Tout en parlant à mi voix, il ne vit pas qu'il pleurait….les mots filaient tout comme les heures….mais aucun changement ne se produit au terme de la nuit puis de la journée suivante ou Jack la veilla sans relâche.

Maudissant le fusil d'où était partie la balle, son manque d'attention, la cruauté du destin, Jack sortit un peu sur le pont prendre l'air du soir qui tombait à présent sur le Pearl...le 2eme depuis l'accident…

Plongeant la main dans sa poche il en ressortit la chaîne remise par Tia deux jours plus tôt….

Il soupira dépité en la faisant jouer entre ses doigts.

Tia le rejoint sur le pont….

_-elle a désormais…15 ans……_

Tia sourit à Jack

_-tu la connais à peine et pourtant on a l'impression que ça fait des lustres que vous etes ensembles….vous vous ressemblez tant tous les deux…._

_-mon père me l'a remise le jour de mes 15 ans…..chose que je ne pourrais pas faire_, dit il en serrant le poing qui tenait la chaîne

_-jack….garde confiance en elle…._

_-Mais ça fait deux jours !!!!! deux jours et toujours rien !!!! qu'est ce qui se passe !!??_

_-Tu as mis bien plus longtemps pour ta part….certes tu avais une balle de plus…mais garde espoir elle est sur la bonne voie….._

Jack acquiesça tristement il ajouta :

_-j'étais trop jeune pour la porter au doigt quand mon père me l'a remise,_ dit il en désignant la bague à son doigt. _Alors il l'a suspendue à cette chaîne en attendant que je devienne suffisamment grand…..il n'a pas eut le temps de voir son fils devenir un homme……_sa voix trembla à ces mots, le passé » ressurgissait à cet instant, si cruel…._et le destin s'acharne !!!! la même scène se reproduit mais dans l'autre sens….aurais je seulement la joie de la voir devenir une femme !!??_

_-comment peux tu baisser les bras !!!!Toi le grand Jack Sparrow !!!!_

Elle tenta de le secouer voyant son désarroi si grand, elle poursuivit :

_- évidemment que tu la connaitras !!! Tout comme celui de la voir se marier, avoir des enfants à son tour !! C'est à croire que tu refuses d'y croire !!!!! Tu as peur ou quoi !!!?_

_-bien sur que non !!!_

_-alors réagis bon sang !!!! tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller !!!c'est ton rôle de père de garder espoir pour elle !!! ton père ne serait pas fier de voir son fils baisser les bras !!! belle image que tu donnes à ta fille !!!_

Jack la fixa dans les yeux

_-hmm je n'ai pas le droit effectivement_…., il ajouta tristement, _il ne l'aura pas connue…._

Tia lui sourit, passant une main sur sa joue

_-peut être….mais tu te chargeras de tout lui raconter, de lui dire qui était Jim Sparrow_

_-oui…sûrement…..je…je vais y retourner…elle… elle a besoin de moi…._

_-Vas y oui….._

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et regagner la cabine où se trouvait sa fille, jamais elle ne l'avait vu si désemparé et si impuissant.

Jamais en temps normal Jack Sparrow ne baissait les bras….qu'est ce qui le perturbait au point de tout vouloir abandonner ? La peur…..Jack avait peur…..mais pas pour lui…pour quelqu'un d'autre…..sa fille…son sang…..

Ses responsabilités avaient désormais changées….il n'était plus seule, il avait une fille sur qui il devait veiller….sa vie entrer ses mains…et la perspective de l'échec l'effrayait….il craignait de la perdre.

Le grand Jack Sparrow dévoilât aujourd'hui son vrai visage….celui d'un homme sensible…au grand cœur capable d'aimer autre que lui…..

Il se réinstalla au chevet d'Emily, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé.

Il soupira, prit sa petite main dans la sienne, attendant….laissant filer les heures sans cesser de lui parler doucement.

Le soleil baissait à l'horizon quand soudain jack sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts

Il sursauta et se pencha sur sa fille, caressant doucement ses cheveux, puis son visage :

_-réveille toi Emily……aller je t'en prie_….

Entendant une voix un peu lointaine, elle serra doucement la main qui tenait la sienne.

_-c'est ça…reviens……s'il te plait reviens_….

La voix lui semblait familière, et cette main, cette sensation de chaleur, elle l'avait déjà éprouvée….mais qui était ce la dernière fois ? Elle ne l'avait pas su

Il fallait faire un effort…ouvrir les yeux pour savoir…peut être serait il encore là….

Rassemblant son peu de force elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine…enfin ses prières exaucées……elle revenait enfin à elle……

Emily attendit que sa vue se stabilise pour distinguer le visage qui lui faisait face….celui de Jack….étonnamment doux….il paraissait inquiet, anxieux mais soulagé…tout ça à la fois….

Jack, quant à lui, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux….une seule chose comptait…elle était sauvée…

_-capitaine_…..murmura t'elle

Pourquoi pleurait il ? Que s'était il passé ? elle peina à rassembler ses souvenirs puis se remémora l'accident, leur fuite et le moment ou elle flancha…..mais lui……lui qui était si froid, si distant se tenait désormais à ses cotés et semblait bouleversé….pourquoi ?

_-chuut_ lui fit il…._repose toi…tu…tu reviens de loin_…..

L'émotion le submergeait au point de le faire bafouiller, il peinait à contenir ses larmes.

Emily soupira, elle réalisé soudain que la personne qui l'avait veillé la dernière fois n'était autre que lui……le capitaine !! Celui là même qui lui menait la vie si dure…..mais pourquoi ?? Cet homme était incapable de sentiment et le voici qui pleurait à chaude larmes…pourquoi ?

_-je suis désolée,_ lui dit elle d'une petite voix…..

_-désolée de quoi ?...ce qui est arrivé est uniquement de ma faute_…..lui dit il d'une voix tremblante.

Il soupira alors….le moment des aveux était arrivé…..

- _Emily…….je…..je dois te parler_…..

ps: un grand merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews!!! je suis flattée vraiment!!! aller courage plus que 3 ou 3 chapitres je pense


	19. chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Jack prit une grande inspiration

_-je….je t'ai caché beaucoup de choses depuis ton arrivée…._

Emily le regarda alors étrangement

_-tu…tu avais raison, _poursuivit il_,…..je suis….je suis bien ton père….._

_-qu….quoi_ ??

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, il venait de lui révéler ce qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines, toutefois elle ne parvenait pas à être parfaitement heureuse. La rancœur prenait le pas et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de rétorquer :

_-pourquoi !!!!!! Pourquoi avoir agi comme tel !!!!!!_ C'est sa colère qui parlait à présent, des larmes de rages s'écoulaient sur ses joues, foudroyant Jack du regard. _Pourquoi me l'avoir caché depuis le début !!!!??_

Jack la saisit par les épaules la forçant doucement à se rallonger :

_-calme toi….je….je vais tout t'expliquer….tu pourras penser et faire se que bon te sembleras après…..me détester, frapper, partir…..ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie écoute moi et….essaye de comprendre…._

Emily se rallongea docilement, fixa son regard sur son père et écouta ses mots.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit :

_-mon but premier était de me débarrasser de Beckett…..mais il m'étais impossible de l'approcher sans risquer la vie de mon équipage entier…..il me fallait donc quelqu'un qui lui soit inconnu pour pouvoir l'approcher et l'attirer à moi…tu es arrivée….mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur ma propre fille…..et je n'avais désormais plus le temps de changer mes plans pour la simple et bonne raison que tu t'étais déjà présentée sous le nom de Sparrow !! si cette nouvelle lui etait parvenue aux oreilles, j'ignore ou nous serions aujourd'hui….par chance c'est à Will que tu as révélé ton nom….._

_J'avais à présent un nouvel objectif……me débarrasser de Beckett oui….mais pas pour moi…..pour te protéger toi !! Qu'il ne soit plus sur ta route…..si il avait appris ton nom il aurait cherché à te trouver pour m'avoir, te faire du mal pour mieux me piéger par la suite…et le simple fait qu'il puisse te toucher m'étais inconcevable…..(Jack eut l'air soudainement désolé), pourtant il l'a fait…..(il regarda en direction de la marque apposée sur le bras de sa fille par Beckett) ça….je ne l'avais pas prévu….._

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de t'utiliser…..la peur au ventre…peur que tu te dévoiles…..voila pourquoi j'ai du me comporter si durement…j'avais espoir qu'en le faisant tu oublies un peu le nom de Sparrow…..sous la torture il est facile de se trahir…..voila pourquoi j'ai laissé planer le doute sur mon lien avec toi….._

_Si tu avais su la vérité, tu aurais vu les choses autrement et tu aurais sûrement pris des risques inconsidérés…..et ça je ne le voulais pas….._

_Je n'avais pas prévu la réaction de Beckett !! Pas prévu le fait qu'il te reconnaisse et te fasse payer ta filiation avec moi !! Je l'ai maudis de t'avoir faite souffrir ce jour la !!!!_

(Sa voix trembla alors)

_Je me suis détesté d'avoir du agir de la sorte !! Te traiter avec tant de dureté !!! Te réprimander à outrance !! J'ai tremblé de te savoir seule la bas !! J'aurai voulu hurler ma joie lorsque tu es revenue, mais je n'en avais pas encore le droit….quand j'ai vu cette marque…..je me suis hais davantage !!! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu m'en vouloir !! À quel point j'a imploré l pardon de ta mère de devoir agir de la sorte….j'espère seulement qu'elle me pardonnera….._

_Jouer le jeu de l'indifférence a été un fardeau si lourd à porter….mais j'espère seulement que tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai fais…..oh je ne te demandes pas de me pardonner puisque je sais que c'est impossible après ce que je t'ai fait endurer….une conduite inqualifiable et indigne d'un père….mais…..comprend seulement le geste d'un père qui a voulu protéger sa fille d'un danger imminent….je tenais à ce que tu saches dans quel but je l'ai fait…rien de plus…..je crois avoir rempli mon devoir……à présent….quelque soit ta décision je la respecterai…j'estime ne plus avoir mon mot à dire…._

Emily le regarda alors abasourdie, toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient à présent…

Son père avait donc imaginé tout ce cirque dans l'unique but de la fou !! Dur à supporter…….et pourtant efficace……

_-mais avez-vous su que…j'étais vraiment votre fille ?_ demanda t'elle simplement. Si pour elle c'était clair depuis le début elle tenait à savoir le point de vue de son père.

Jack défi alors le bandana qui enserrait son poignet. Il posta son bras à coté de celui de sa fille, lui révélant ainsi sa tache de naissance :

_-voila comment j'ai su…..oh ce n'était pas bien dur……tu ressembles à ta mère….peut être davantage à moi…..si j'en crois les avis des uns et des autres……mais j'ai aperçu ceci le premier jour….et j'en ai eu confirmation quand tu es rentrée de Port Royal…..j'ai cru tes dires des le premier jour à vrai dire….mais ceci n'a fait que confirmer la chose_.

Emily paru subjuguée par la marque que portait son père, elle passa instinctivement la main sur la sienne…..elle l'avait toujours portée sans jamais se demander de qui elle pouvait tenir ça…..à vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Elle se trouvait en présence d'un homme qui portait la même que la sienne….pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il la lui avait transmise…..son père tout simplement….

_-mais pourquoi être parti alors !! si vous saviez !!!!! pourquoi nous avoir laissées avec maman !!!!!???_

Jack soupira, il savait que cette question serait soulevée…..calmement il lui répondit :

_je ne suis pas parti…..enfin pas comme tu le crois….tout d'abord saches que j'ai aimé ta mère…..quand tu m'as annoncé sa mort, une partie de mon passé a refait surface et m'a fait très mal…..ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti….c'est elle qui m'a laissé partir…._

_-menteur !!!!_ reparti Emily au bord des larmes.

_-Pourtant c'est la vérité…..ta mère savait mon amour de la mer……elle ne me savait pas heureux à terre du moins pas pleinement….elle a donc décidé de me laisser repartir, pensant que je serai plus heureux ainsi….j'ai insisté pour qu'elle m'accompagne à bord…..elle a refusé…..et pour cause, elle cachait un secret….un secret qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit…._

_-Un secret ?_

Jack sourit tendrement à sa fille :

_-toi……_

_-mais alors…..vous…._

_-non…..je n'ai jamais su ton existence jusqu'à ce que tu déboule ici…..si je l'avais su …jamais je ne serais parti ! j'aimais Mary de tout mon cœur…et je lui ai juré à ton arrivée de veiller sur toi….de te protéger et de tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrives rien…..à présent ton choix t'appartient…..je respecterai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit…..tu……tu lui ressembles tu sais….j'aurai tant voulu être la à ta naissance, suivre tes premiers pas ,entendre tes premiers mots et te voir devenir la jeune fille courageuse que tu es à présent…._

_-Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, et je savais à quoi je m'exposais en agissant de la_ _sorte_

(Il soupira alors tristement)

_-Bien….je….je vais te laisser te reposer….réfléchir à tout ça……._

Il s'apprêta à se lever quand Emily le retient par le bras.

C'est les yeux noyés de larmes qu'elle passa ses bras autours du cou de son père et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle :

_-papa…_…dit elle simplement en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Jack, ému aux larmes, l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et lui rendit doucement son étreinte :

_-ma petite fille…..je désespérais d'entendre un jour ce mot dans ta bouche……pardonne moi…pardonne moi du mal que j'ai pu te faire…..j'ai eu si peur de te perdre….pardonne moi !_

_-je croyais que tu me détestais…..que tu ne voulais pas de moi_…..dit Emily sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

_-Bien sur que si trésor……mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire de suite…..je n'ai jamais voulu te le cacher mais…..le risque était trop grand et je devais attendre..._

Emily ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, submergée par l'émotion….ce moment qu'elle attendait tant était enfin là, elle n'osait y croire…son père l'avait reconnue et rien ne comptait plus pour elle que ça…..elle n'était plus seule.

Jack, quant à lui, était aux anges, soulagé de ne pas avoir à porter la haine de sa fille sur ses épaules…..elle avait compris le message.

Il essuya les larmes de sa fille et la regarda dans les yeux :

_-tu devrais te reposer maintenant…..on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire après ça_….

Emily acquiéça en souriant

Jack la regarda tendrement.

_-tu as le même sourire que ta mère…._

Elle ne pu que sourire plus largement à cette remarque, il passa alors sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

_-bien que tu tiennes un sacré caractère et il ne faut pas chercher loin pour savoir de qui tu le tiens….._

Emily rit aux paroles de son père. Il la regarda encore une fois tendrement avant de sortir de la cabine le cœur léger.

Ps : pas de panique…..c'est pas encore la fin


	20. chapitre 19 fin

Chapitre 19

et voila une histoire s'achve!!! vous aurez tout de meme droit à une sequelle par la suite mais voila le dernier chapitre!! merci à tous pour vos reviews !!!!

(Chanson de Johnny Hallyday : Sang pour sang)

_J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots  
Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfant  
Ensemble on est devenu grand  
_

Comme il se sentait soulagé à présent !!

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer pareil bonheur lui qui s'était résigné à la perdre définitivement…..

Il avait tremblé en attendant ce moment, il pensait qu'elle lui balancerait ses quatre vérités à la figure pour finalement partir…..mais au lieu de ça……..au fond d'elle, elle attendait ce moment si fort, si intensément, que pour rien au monde elle ne voulait partir.

Cet espoir avait fait sa force et aujourd'hui elle savait enfin la vérité.

Ils étaient enfin réunis…..le père et la fille.

_De bons points en double zéro  
Paralysés par tant d'amour  
On s'apprivoise au jour le jour  
_

Il lui semblait que ça faisait un éternité depuis leur rencontre……elle avait changé, évolué…

Malgré un caractère fort hérité de son père, elle possédait la fragilité de sa mère……cette fragilité qu'il avait essayé de lui faire refouler afin de la protéger.

Il y avait réussi en partie…mais il avait vu à quel point elle l'était encore, notamment quand elle l'avait appelé « papa » pour la première fois.

Ce simple mot pour lequel il aurait déplacé des montagnes.

_J'ai jamais su trouver les gestes  
Qui pouvaient soigner tes blessures  
Guider tes pas vers le futur  
_

Qu'avait il été obligé de faire !!! Quand il y repensait il en était malade…..

Combien de fois avait il du hausser la voix ??

Combien de fois lui avait il lancé un regard sévère ??

Et combien de fois avait il eut le cœur déchiré devant son air triste, ses yeux emplis de reproches, de colère et de frustration ??

Il aurait tant aimé pourvoir la serrer dans ses bras….

Tant aimé la réconforter et sécher ses larmes….faire ce que tout père aurait fait pour voir son enfant sourire…..mais les circonstance l'avaient contraint au silence et à l'indifférence….

Que de temps perdu…….que d'épreuves…..mais quelle récompense !!!!

Aujourd 'hui il était heureux à en hurler sa joie au monde entier……il était père !!! Fier de le revendiquer !! fier de sa fille tout simplement…..la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donnée sur cette terre……de plus…..elle lui avait pardonné…….

_À tous les signaux de détresse  
Dis, comment j'aurais pu faire face  
Pris entre le feu et la glace  
_

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vécu pareille aventure !! Le kraken lui semblait si insignifiant face à la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé à torturer son propre sang…..

Pour lui il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas pouvoir réconforter son enfant….être là tout simplement pour lui quand il en a besoin…..il s'était senti si mal…..

Il espérait pouvoir un jour effacer cet épisode de sa vie…..

Il avait décidé de se consacrer entièrement au bonheur de sa fille désormais…..apprendre à la connaître, tout savoir d'elle…de son passé….rattraper enfin ses années d'absence…..

_Au delà de nos différences  
Des coups de gueule des coups de sang  
À force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang_

Quelques jours plus tard, jack était à la barre du Pearl lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Tia résonner.

-vas y doucement hein…..ne force pas de trop….

-oui oui…..

il reconnu en dernier lieu la voix de sa fille qui le rejoint presque aussitôt.

Il la prit contre lui l'embrassant sur le front :

-ça va trésor ?

-oui ça va , j'en avait marre de rester au lit !

-vas y doucement quand même…..

-ouiiiiii…..

Fouillant dans sa poche il en ressortit la chaîne en argent remise par Tia quelques jours plus tôt, ôta la bague qu'il portait à l'index et l'enfila au bout de la dite chaîne.

Il la passa ensuite autours du cou de sa fille, laquelle l'interrogea du regard :

-il est temps qu'elle te revienne…..je suis même un peu en retard.

Emily considéra la bague abasourdie, ne comprenant pas très bien.

-mon père me l'a remise le jour de mes 15 ans, lui-même l'avait reçue de son père ce jour là, il est temps de perpétuer la tradition des Sparrow ! je doute qu'avec de si petites mains tu puisse la porter au doigt, mais au moins l'auras tu avec toi, et puis un jour…..tu la transmettras à ton tour à ton fils ou ta fille…..

Pour toute réponse, Emily se serra contre son père les larmes aux yeux.

Sparrow……il venait officiellement de lui donner son nom….ce nom qu'elle avait tant espéré, qu'elle n'attendait pour ainsi dire plus et que pourtant elle continuait de désirer en secret…..elle n'était plus Emily Blaves, mais bel et bien Emily Sparrow !!

Elle se sentie une joie immense…..

Enfin elle était arrivée à ses fins……enfin sa patience et sa souffrance avaient ete récompensée !!

_Comme si les battements de nos cœurs  
Etaient sûr la même longueur d'ondes  
Les lignes de nos mains se confondent_

Observant l'horizon confinée dans les bras de son père, elle reconnu les cotes qui se profilaient :

-mais…..

jack lui sourit tendrement :

-je dois voir quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis…..15 ans maintenant

-maman ?

-oui, lui sourit il tristement, j'aurais aimé la revoir de son vivant….lui dire à quel point j'étais fier de notre fille….

Emily lui sourit en retour, il était fier d'elle, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et de se sentiment de protection au creux de ses bras, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre auprès de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils débarquèrent tous les deux à Saint Domingue.

Jack parcouru avec nostalgie les rues qu'il avait autrefois bien connues, Emily quant à elle, savourait la joie du retour et le plaisir d'être enfin avec son père.

Ils marchèrent un moment et leurs pas les guidèrent à la maison ou Emily était née….

Jack retrouva avec émotion les lieux, son passé refaisait surface et les souvenirs avec Mary lui sautaient à la gorge.

Tant de joie à ses cotés, des rires mais aussi des larmes et ce douloureux adieu….

-ça va papa ? demanda Emily devant le silence de son père.

-hein ?? euh oui oui…..c'est rien……juste des souvenirs qui reviennent au galop…….

-Viens c'est par là…..elle le prit par la main et le conduisit au lieu de sépulture de sa mère.

Jack sentit l'émotion le gagner devant la pierre tombale ou était inscrit le nom de celle qu'il avait jadis aimé.

Emily se serra contre lui , le sentant fébrile.

Il passa alors son bras autours des épaules de sa fille

-tu vois Mary……finalement je l'ai retrouvée enfin elle m'a retrouvé ! je t'ai promis de veiller sur elle….et j le ferai…..à ses mots il serra un peu plus Emily contre lui, la main tremblante.

Sentant l'émotion à son comble il choisit le silence……

_Tu me renvoies comme un miroir  
Mes doutes et mes éclats de rires  
La promesse d'un autre avenir_

Apres plusieurs minutes il le rompit

-tu devrait repasser chez toi et prendre quelques affaires…..faut que je parle un peu à ta mère….lui dit il en souriant.

Emily lui rendit son sourire, comprenant son besoin de rester un peu seul et respectant ce choix elle s'éloigna.

Jack s'assit alors, laissant la brise lui fouetter le visage.

-salut Mary….je sais j'aurais du repasser plus tôt, mais des circonstances m'en ont empêcher….oui je sais c'ets pas une raison….ça va me fais pas la morale !! (il sourit)

Elle est merveilleuse ……elle te ressemble je trouve……non ?? Comment ça pas autant que ça ??

D'avantage à moi ??...probablement…..

Mais quel foutu caractère !!!! Bon sang ce qu'elle est butée !!! Hein ?? Moi buté ?? Meuh non…..non je te dis !!!...bon juste un peu alors…….

Ça va devenir un sacré bout de femme tiens !! si elle compte prendre ma succession je plainds son équipage !!!!

Mais elle est fragile tu sais……comme toi…..elle avait encore besoin de toi…..tu es partie trop tôt….mais je suis la maintenant….je suis la pour elle et je serai la quoi qu'il arrive…..j'achèverai ce que tu as commencé……pour en faire quelqu'un de bien !!

Bon je te promet pas non plus un modèle de perfection hein…..aux vues des défauts dont elle a hérité y a du boulot !!!! On se demande de qui elle tient ça !!!!

De moi ?? T'es gonflée !!!

Elle en a aussi de toi je te signale !!

Un exemple ?? tu veux un exemple………l'art de ne rien dire quand une dispute éclate !!! Raaaa t'avais le chic toi !!! Et tu savais que ça m'énervait le fait que tu dises rien !!!

Il rigola seul à l'évocation de ce souvenir puis repris sa discussion….c'ets comme si Mary lui parlait il avait presque l'impression de l'entendre…..un écho lointain surgi du passé….

Oué j'avais l'air con je sais !!! T'inquiète !! Ça elle le tient de toi !!! Elle va me faire tourner en bourrique je le sens !!!!!

_Peu importe si la vie menace  
Ce qui reste en nous d'innocent  
Puisqu'on se comprend à présent_

En tout cas tu me fais le plus beau cadeau qui soit ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre pareil bonheur…..c'ets bête à dire mais je suis fou d'elle…je me lasse pas de la regarder, de l'écouter…..j'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper je sais…mais je ferai de mon mieux

Elle va avoir beaucoup de choses à me raconter….

Mais je peux te jurer que je ferai n'importe quoi pour la protéger

_Peu à peu la douleur s'efface  
On en garde plus qu'une trace  
Comme une offense au temps qui passe_

Hein ?? Un quoi ?? Un fiancé !!!!??? Woo tu crois pas que tu vas un peu vite !!!! Laisse la moi un peu !!!! Et le premier qui s'approche……j'le fracasse !!!

Non chui pas un père poule !!! J'aime ma fille c'est tout…..

(Il soupira alors)

Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce secret pour toi hein ?

tu pensais que je n'assumerais pas ? C'est vrai à l'époque j'étais partagé entre mon amour pour toi et celui de la mer……mis quand je vois le trésor que tu m'as donné…..la mer me semble bien fade à coté d'elle…..c'ets égoïste de ma part mais j'ai pas envie de la partager pour le moment……je veux être avec elle à chaque instant….

Raaaa mais naaaan je l'étoufferai pas……tu crois ?

Meuh non voyons !! raaa promis je lui laisserais de la liberté !!!

Mais si elle me ramène un gars je……comment ça va falloir que je m'y fasses ??

Mary…..elle vient seulement d'avoir 15 ans !!!

Comment ça « déjà » ?? Non « seulement » !!!

Raaa évidemment pour toi c'est déjà !!! Pour moi c'ets seulement !!

J'aurai tellement voulu la voir naître….déjà l'attendre avec toi…..la voir venir au monde….entendre ses premiers mot et lui faire faire ses premiers pas……pourquoi Mary ?...

Je la donnerais pas comme ça !!! Elle est désormais ce que j'ai de plus précieux ici bas et je veux le meilleur pour elle….je veux quelle soit heureuse et qu'elle trouve un jour elle aussi le bonheur comme j'ai pu le trouver auprès de toi….

-papa tu viens ?? Cria Emily au loin, revenue avec un sac sur l'épaule

-bien bah je dois te laisser…..ça m'a fais du bien de parler un peu avec toi……au revoir Mary….et ne t'inquiète pas….je veille sur ta fille…….sur notre fille….

Il se détourna alors de la sépulture et de dirigea vers sa fille

- j'arrive trésor !

_Au-delà de nos différences  
Des coups de gueule des coups de sang  
A force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang_

-vous aviez beaucoup de choses à vous die

-eh il s'en passe des choses en 15 ans tu sais !!

-dis papa ?

-oui mon ange…..

-tu m'apprendras à diriger le navire ?

-et comment tu commences ce soir !!

-et à pirater aussi ??

-évidemment !

-et à voyager et aborder et commander et….

-Oh la oh la doucement jeune fille chaque chose en son temps

_Au-delà de nos différences  
A force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang_

-En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'ets que tu regarde vraiment pas ou tu mets les pieds sur le pont de ton navire hein….un peu de savon noir et y a plus personne……ah il est beau le grand Sparrow !!! Acheva t'elle avant de prendre la fuite sachant que jack ne mettrait pas 10 secondes à réagir

-oh la petite hmmmmmm viens ici !!!!! Emily revient !!!!! dit il en se lançant à sa poursuite

elle couru en se retournant de temps à autres, souriant à son père…..ce dernier lui rendant son sourire heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, fier de sa fille , fier de savoir que son sang coulait dans ses veines.

_Tous les deux sang pour sang  
Tout les deux sang pour sang  
Oui, sang pour sang_

FIN

ps: à venir, une sequelle...


	21. sequelle

Séquelle

Voila quelques aperçus des scènes de la vie quotidienne à bord du Pearl depuis les retrouvailles de Jack et de sa fille……

Un matin à bord du Pearl……

Emily était assise sur le pont, adossée au mat, cherchant une occupation quelconque.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, elle se leva et partit en direction de l'arrière pont.

Jack à la barre sentant son gosier se dessécher :

- _Emily !!! viens prendre la barre 2 minutes trésor !_

Remontant en hâte, elle lui répondit avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

_-j'arrive_

Armé d'un verre, Jack se dirigea le tonneau de rhum présent sur le pont à coté de celui d'eau douce.

Machinalement il plongea son verre dans le premier, le remplit et le porta à ses lèvres.

A la première gorgée son expression faciale changea radicalement :

_-EMILY !!!!!!!!!!_

-_oui papa_, fit elle innocemment

-_c'est quoi ça ???_

_-oh……ambiguïté de tonneau ?? franchement papa…et l'étiquette alors ?? je pensais pas que t'étais déjà raide à 10 h le matin…tttttttttt_, lui fit elle avant de retourner à la barre.

-_Mais ….mais……elle….oh la petite peste !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Un apres midi…..

- _Nan…..naaaan….NAAAAAAAAAAANN mais redresse !!!!!!!!!! bon sang tu vas nous echouer !!!!!_

_-désolée…._

10 minutes plus tard……

_-mais regarde devant toi !!!!!! t'as failli griller la priorité à ce galion !!!!! hem…excusez la hein !!! elle débute……oui…..non elle a pas son permis…..elle commence seulement la conduite accompagnée….._

Black Pearl, cabine du capitaine, 10h…….

-_mais est ce que tu fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais ??!! Tu réfléchis ?? Comment veux tu calculer une trajectoire avec une équerre !!!! Prend le compas !!! Celui qui marche !!! Et ensuite celui pour tracer les cercles……..et tiens donc ta carte à l'endroit !!!_

_-j'aime pas les math !!_

_-c'est pas des maths !! c'est du calcul de trajectoire !!!_

_-donc des maths….._

_-soupir_

Tortuga, 15h30

Jack occupé à draguer…..

-_alors les filles !!! c'est comme ça qu'on accueille ce bon vieux Jack ??_

_-y a un moment qu'on t'avait plus vu ici_, lui répondit Giselle

jack, en s'approchant avec un sourire enjôleur :

-_je t'ai manqué on dirait hmm ??_

_-PAPA !!!!!!!!!!!!_ lança Emily rageusement en deboulant comme une furie.

_-Hein ??_ fit Giselle, _une fille !!!! t'as une fille !! GOUJAT !!!!!!_ lui dit elle avant de le gifler

Jack se tenant la joue :

_- mais……._

Emily le choppe par l'oreille et le tire

-_tu me fais honte !!!!!!_

_-aie…….aie…..mais trésor….aie !!! Laisse moi aie !!! T'expliquer……._

Le reste est entre eux………………

FIN


End file.
